Breaking the Ice
by Taliax
Summary: It's just one date, more of an icebreaker than anything. Really. Kind of. At least it started out that way. The funny thing is, you don't always know what's beneath that ice. Saix trusts his best friend and his sister; he just doesn't always trust them together, even under the safest conditions possible. Axel/Xion, Terra/Aqua, Sora/Kairi, Saix/Jasmine. AU.
1. The Plan

**A/N: Even though I **_**should **_**be finishing my other multi-chapters before starting a new one, this plot bunny was too distracting and shiny to resist. I haven't had this much fun writing in forever. Don't get me wrong, I love writing my other 'fics, but this has been my favorite yet. :D**

**Ages, for anyone who cares: Axel and Saïx are 17, Aqua and Terra are 18, and Xion, Roxas, Kairi, and Sora are 16. Oh, and Vanitas is 10. I think that's everyone who might matter. **

**This chapter is from Axel's POV. The POV will change with each chapter.**

Let me just start off by saying this whole thing wasn't my idea. Well, okay, it kinda was, but it wouldn't have worked out if it weren't for Aqua and Kairi, so Saïx can go berserk on them too. Besides, what was I supposed to do when Xion glanced over at me with those irresistible blue eyes?

I was just an innocent bystander who happened to walk out of our "study session" (which is code for "Saïx droning passages out of my Chemistry textbook while I yawn and try to convince him to let us take an ice cream break") at the right time.

XXX

"…I'm not just a girl _sometimes," _Aqua huffs to Kairi as Saïx and I come down the stairs to finally get some food. "I don't know why Terra teases me about it so much when he apparently thinks I'm girly enough to ask out on a date."

Kairi grins in that know-it-all little-sisterish way. "Don't you think that might be why he teases you? So you'd go on a date with him to prove you can act girly when you want?"

Aqua groans. "If you're right, I did exactly what he wanted me to."

"So? You like him. It's good for both of you."

"I do not – not like _that…_" She protests helplessly.

I wouldn't tell her this, but Kairi's usually right when it comes to romantic advice, as long as it's for anyone other than herself. She has a reputation for it – her cell phone number's at the top of the Gossip Central Hotline. At least she's smart about knowing what and what not to pass on, which is probably why so many people trust her with their secrets. That and her innocent face, which I'll admit it usually sincere. _Usually._

Saïx tenses, gripping the railing like it insulted him. He tries to hide it, but I've always been good at reading his vaulted expressions.

"What, jealous your hot sister's going on a date when you can't get up the nerve to ask out anyone?" I tease. He glares daggers at me, and it's a good thing I've become pretty dagger-proof over the eleven years we've been friends.

"Of course not."

"Y'know, that Jasmine Sultana girl's pretty into you…" I can't help adding. It's an understatement – Jasmine's been flirting with Saïx the whole school year despite his attempts to brush her off.

"I would rather have my scar cut open and washed with salt," he deadpans.

"If you say so." I shrug with a grin, and we continue on our way to the kitchen, catching another snippet of Kairi and Aqua's conversation.

"…Sora and I aren't really a couple yet, we've just talked about this one date for now," Kairi says, startling me into dropping my bag of dried fruit (Eraqus, Saïx's dad, isn't big on chips and junk food, so I'm always stuck with healthy stuff at his house). "I mean, I'd like to be his girlfriend, but you know how Sora can be…"

Aqua nods. "It's easier to take this kind of thing slowly, though. It just hurts everyone if you get too close to each other and then decide that kind of relationship isn't best."

"Amen to that," I agree. It's good that Kairi's got someone smart enough to give her advice that she probably wouldn't take from me, even though I doubt Aqua's learned that lesson the hard way like I have. Sticking my head into the oversized living room, I grin at my sister. "So Sora finally asked you out?"

Kairi rolls her eyes at me. "Axel, we're having girl talk. Stop eavesdropping."

"Well, you _are _talking pretty loud," I point out. "And I'm taking that as a yes. Did you tell Mom already?"

"Yes, I did, and before you ask, we're going ice skating with Aqua and Terra, six o'clock tomorrow night," she rehearses. I'm glad she's tagging along with Aqua since I know she'll keep my little sister out of trouble. I trust Sora – he, Riku, and Kairi hang out at our house all the time, plus he's Roxas's cousin. Still, I'm Kairi's big brother; sue me if I'm a little protective.

I give her a thumbs-up. "I'll give that the Axel Stamp of Approval."

She rolls her eyes again and goes back to her talk with Aqua as Saïx grumbles something, but the sound of the front door opening distracts me from whatever he said.

"Hi Aqua, hi Kairi," Xion says with an adorable smile, closing the door behind her.

"What, no hi for me?" I pretend to be offended, and she laughs and walks over to the kitchen table where Saïx and I are snacking on some chewy dehydrated apples. Seriously, how does their family live off this stuff?

"Sorry, I didn't see you back there, Axel. Hi." I grin when her smile and shining eyes are directed at me.

"You mean you looked over this amount of awesome?" I gasp exaggeratedly, liking the pink tinge on her cheeks as she rolls her eyes at me. I laugh and ruffle her hair.

"Axel, your conceitedness is showing," Saïx says bluntly.

"Oh, hi Saïx," she adds, taking the chair next to me and eating an apple slice. "What are you guys doing?"

"Studying," he replies curtly. "Nothing that concerns you."

I frown, chewing another tasteless dried apple. "C'mon, Saï, she was just asking. We're not even studying anymore, anyway."

Xion shrugs as usual, unaffected by Saïx's tone. Most of the time when I'm at their house he tries to keep his distance from his siblings, especially Xion, but I don't know why. Well, I can understand him avoiding Vanitas since that kid's annoying and downright evil sometimes. Don't ask me how he ended up in the same family as Xion and Aqua, who are just about the nicest people I've ever met. I'd call Xion _the _nicest person I've ever met, but I'm biased since she's been my best friend for as long as Saïx and Roxas have, and let's face it, Saïx's not going to be winning any nice guy awards anytime soon, and Roxas… well, Roxas is Roxas. They're just not the same as Xion.

"It's fine, Axel. I'm sure Saïx's just grumpy because you two have been studying for so long." She smiles again, and it's amazing how simply curving her lips upwards can look so nice… Dang it, I've gotta stop look at her like that around Saïx. He's bound to notice sooner or later.

"No, I just need Axel to stop getting sidetracked so I can help him study for his Biology exam." My Chem teacher's crazy, giving an exam the day before Christmas break. How many people does he expect to show up? I bet anyone who does won't have studied at all with vacation so close. Well, except me, thanks to Saïx.

"Ugh, but we've been studying for _over an hour,_" I complain. Saïx's one of my best friends and all, but he can be a total workaholic. I'll admit that I do owe my low B's in most of my classes to his help since I tend to get, for lack of a better word, distracted at school. It's more like I'm focusing on more interesting things, like I dunno, _anything else_. I only took the class in the first place because I thought we'd blow stuff up.

"You've been trying to get out of studying for over an hour," Saïx corrects.

"So? You helped me study yesterday, and the day before that too. I've got it memorized." I tap the side of my head. "C'mon, let's go get some ice cream. I think McDuck's place started their Half-Price Thursday deal today."

Saïx sighs in that "I-can't-believe-you're-thinking-about-ice-cream-when-we-could-be-working-ourselves-to-death" way he's so good at.

"Don't blame me if you fail your exam tomorrow," he finally relents.

"So you're coming?" I grin.

"All three of us are going, right?" Xion asks hopefully.

"Why not?" I answer before Saïx can take those hopes and throw them out the imaginary window.

"…I suppose so, if Father approves." Saïx clearly doesn't want her to tag along, but at least he hasn't protested at all. He stores the bag of dried apples back in the OCD-organized pantry and walks down the back hall to find Eraqus.

Xion and I migrate over to the living room to wait for him, and not surprisingly, Kairi and Aqua are still chatting away about their dates.

"I've got my work discount if you haven't paid in advance," Aqua offers.

"Don't worry about it; Sora said he's got it covered." Kairi shrugs. "It's just three hundred munny, anyway."

"Three hundred munny for what?" Xion sits on the fancy couch across from the one Kairi and Aqua are on, and I plop down next to her.

"Ice skating," Aqua replies.

"You two area going ice skating? Can I come?" Xion pretty much radiates hope from her eyes. I don't know how anyone could even think of crushing that, but Aqua does.

"I'm sorry, Xion." At least she's sympathetic about it. "Kairi and I are going on a double date with Sora and Terra. I don't want you to end up as a fifth wheel. Trust me; I know what it feels like."

"Oh, that time with Terra and Ella, and Ven and Snow…" Kairi winces.

"Nobody ever wants me to come along," Xion grumbles. "I'm not a little kid; you won't have to babysit me." Aqua gets up and walks over to us, placing a hand on Xion's shoulder.

"You know I don't think you're a little kid. It's just that this times' only for dates, okay? I don't get the chance to go out like this much." That's true; the last time she went on a date was almost a year ago with Zack, which I only know about because Saïx can't stand the guy's constant excitement. Still, Xion slumps in disappointment. "We can go together some other time."

"…You're right. I'm sorry for being rude about it," Xion says glumly, then drops her head and mutters something that sounds like "If only…"

Her eyes flicker over to mine for a moment, and apparently Aqua notices it too because she half-smiles at us knowingly. I don't recognize that right away; I'm too caught up in that expression in Xion's eyes – longing?

"How about I go on a date with you?"

Okay, for the record, I did _not _plan on saying that. It just slipped out. I'd… entertained… the idea of asking Xion out a few times since she turned sixteen three months ago, but I didn't mean to act on it. She's my best friend. Sure, she's cute, and like I said earlier, the nicest person I know, and I've started looking at her differently since what I just refer to as "The Larxene Incident." But I'd hate to make our friendship awkward. Even though I've got a suspicion about her crushing on me, there's always the chance that I'm wrong.

Besides, there's Saïx to think about. …But he can't be mad at me for helping out a friend, right? It's the natural thing to do.

"You – you'd do that for me?" She stutters. Hopefully out of excitement and not shock.

"Why not? You're sixteen now, so your dad'll let you date as long as you're with a group, right? Nothing serious," I try to act nonchalant about it. "That way we can go ice skating with them and nobody gets left out." It really is the perfect excuse. Even if we crash and burn date-wise, it's casual enough to not put a dent in our friendship. Not a big one, at least. "You do want to go, right?"

Xion beams at me. "Of course! I'll have to ask Father, though…" She give gives me a quick and unexpected hug. "Thank you, Axel," she says before hopping up off the couch.

"My pleasure." I grin, wondering how much of her excitement is the just the idea of going on a date and how much is the idea of going on a date with me. That is, if her dad gives the O.K.

I wince on the inside. Hopefully Eraqus doesn't still hold that grudge against me…

But right now I have another problem. Is it Kairi's mischievous giggling? Nope, but I'm sure that'll be back to haunt me later. Aqua's oddly satisfied expression, then? Confusing, but another no.

Saïx is back, and he's looking between the four of us like we've sprouted tentacles or something. I quickly wipe the stupid grin off my face, Kairi coughs to hide her giggling, and Xion's eyes widen before she turns around.

"Would someone like to explain what just happened here?" He asks with his normal calm voice while I run my mind at ninety miles an hour to come up with answers to the inevitable interrogation I'm gonna get. Knowing how much he hates it when Xion hangs out with us, he's not gonna be too happy about this, but come on, it's just _one date. _He'll get over it.

"I asked Xion out on a date," I say simply.

"And I'm going," Xion adds, sounding determined.

Saïx blanks, deer-in-the-headlights style. Like, I can't read him _at all, _which scares me more than his earlier glaring. But then something even weirder happens – he looks _frightened, _which is frankly insulting. What, does he think I'm going to hurt her or something? I hope I misread his face; he's back to glaring now, and he's about to say something before Xion cuts him off.

"No," she says like she can read his mind. "You're not Father, and Axel's my friend too. I don't need your permission."

"If they want to go out, that's their choice, not yours," Aqua adds calmly, then turns to her sister. "I'll come with you to ask Father."

"I'll come too," Kairi adds quickly. I don't blame her. Saïx's glare-daggers are firing all over the place, and he just bumps it up a notch once the three of them leave. I sit there and stare back, determined not to back down.

Surprisingly, I don't have to hold his gaze long before he looks away with a sigh. "Why?"

Is that all he's gonna ask? I'd expected something more dramatic with the way he'd been glaring. Well, I'm thankful he didn't flip his lid. I've seen his true anger only twice in my life, and I'd like it to stay that way. It's good to know that I haven't pushed his berserk button yet.

"Why what?" I counter, crossing my arms.

No witty retort to that, either. "Why did you ask my sister out?" is his simple reply.

Saïx stands in front of me while I'm still sitting on the couch, which makes me feel strangely like I'm in time-out.

"She's not just your sister, she's my friend. Didn't you hear what she said? Besides, you don't even like her," I retort. "Don't try to pull that card after you've spent so much time making sure she doesn't hang out with us."

Saïx looks away for a moment, but his face isn't guilty. His eyebrows are pulled close together like he's thinking hard about something, and it kills me that I can't tell what. He shakes his head and looks up.

"That doesn't answer my question," he says. "Why?"

"She wanted to go ice skating with Aqua and Kairi, but they're going with Terra and Sora, and Aqua didn't want her to be a fifth wheel. We're going as friends. No need to freak out about it." It's half-true, but that means it's also a half-lie, and I feel horrible for it. But how could I explain that I might like his sister as more than a friend?

Saïx narrows his eyes. "Just friends? Does she know that?"

No, she doesn't. I don't meet his eyes. "Sheesh, Saï, are you gonna stand there and play twenty questions with me all night? Get to the point, if you've got one."

After a long silence he sighs, almost too quietly for me to hear, and sits down beside me. He shifts uncomfortably, like the couch is layered with cactus spines.

"She wasn't supposed to grow up so fast. I still remember when she left My Little Ponyrunning on the television twenty-four hours a day," he mutters softly, managing to sound both nostalgic and disgusted in a way only he can.

"If it makes you feel any better, she still watches My Little Pony." I grin. "Her favorite one's Twilight Sparkle, but I have to say Rainbow Dash is the coolest."

He looks like I've just tried to convince him the moon is made of cheese. "Don't tell me she got you into it too."

"What? Friendship is Magic's actually a good show!" Saïx won't allow it on in his house, so Xion and I, and sometimes Roxas, watch it at my place. Someday I'm going to get him to watch at least one episode all the way through. "Don't knock it 'til you try it."

"Remember what I said about Jasmine Sultana? I'd rather go out with her than watch My Little Pony."

"I could arrange that."

He shoots me a yellow-eyed glare. "The point, which you told me to get to, is that you weren't supposed to help her grow up. That's my job."

I open my mouth to say something about how watching Friendship is Magic isn't going to make her any older, but the words catch in my throat.

"So you really _do _care about her."

"Why wouldn't I? She's my sister."

"You've got an odd way of showing it." Of course, he has an odd way of showing a lot of things. Like the fact that we're friends, for example. "Anyway, she's been growing up for a long time. Even you can't stop that. What you _can _do is let me help her, show her the ropes and all that. Do you want her first date to be some moron like Gaston, or someone you can trust?" Gaston would never ask her out; he's too busy chasing after Belle, and Xion would never be dumb enough to date him. But it gets the point across.

I see the color drain from his face, making his scar stand out angrily – I've hit home.

"I can help her avoid some of the dumb mistakes I've made, and we won't make anything awkward. I promise. You're my best friend, and I would _never _do anything to hurt you or your sister. You trust me, right?"

Saïx pauses for a long moment before mumbling, "Yes… I trust you."

I grin and clap him on the shoulder, mentally sighing in relief. "That means a lot, Saï."

He pushes my hand off and looks me in the eyes.

"Just be sure you keep your promise."

My eyes follow him as he heads up the stairs to his room. I'll have to watch myself pretty close tomorrow…

It's weird being along in the huge living room, but I distract myself by staring at Eraqus's collection of fancy keys in all shapes, sizes, and colors mounted all over the walls until the girls come back.

"Did Saïx…?" Xion trails off. I shake my head.

"He'll get over it; he's just jealous that he can't come ice-skating too," I joke, wishing the rest of me was as confident as my voice.

"He needs to stop acting like he's in charge of my life." She sighs. I've never heard her complain about his control-freakish nature before, but I don't have time to think about it.

"My father wants to speak with you," Aqua says. Of course.

"Now?" I ask through a grimace even though I already know the answer.

She nods. "He's training with Vani in the dojo."

Yes, their house is big enough to have a _freaking dojo_. And he wants to talk to me there. _Wonderful. _If Eraqus still holds a grudge from that incident a few years back, he's in the perfect place to beat me into a pulp.

"Follow me," she says when she realizes I haven't moved. "Xion, Kairi, you'd better stay here."

They both nod somberly. As I walk away with Aqua, I look over my shoulder. Xion flashes me an encouraging smile, while Kairi slices a very un-encouraging finger over her neck.

The rest of the walk down the long hallways feels like my own funeral procession.

**A/N: This is the second AU I've ever written, and the first was a short one-shot from Zexion's POV, so I'd appreciate any concrit on this. I'm really happy with it so far, though. :D**

**I feel like I'm being so mean to Saïx in this… I don't want to be, but that's the way it keeps turning out. I actually like Saïx in this universe. He'll get his own chapter eventually.**

**Raberba girl came up with Jasmine's last name and gave me permission to use it. C:**

**The next chapter will be from Xion's POV, which isn't as fun as Axel's POV, but it's important.**


	2. Approval?

**A/N: Xion's POV. This chapter's not as fun as the last one, and it's a lot shorter, but I needed to write it.**

"Is it still too early for a victory dance?" I ask Kairi once Axel and Aqua leave.

"Maybe just a little." She pinches two fingers together, leaving only an inch of space between them.

I sigh. It was all I could do to stop myself from jumping up and down with excitement the second Axel asked me out, and now I have to worry about Saïx trying to ruin it. "That's what I thought."

"Your dad didn't sound too happy about you going out with Axel," Kairi says with a frown.

"All he said was that he thought my first date would be with Roxas." He's my best friend, but the idea of dating him is just as weird as dating one of my brothers. "I don't think Father has anything against Axel. Not anymore, at least, or he wouldn't have even bothered to talk with him."

I hope I'm right. If he won't let us go, after how long I've waited… No, Father will come around. I _know _he will; he has to.

"That's true," Kairi agrees. I wonder if she's just saying that so that my hopes aren't crushed or if she actually believes it.

"I'm more worried about Saïx," I say, sitting on the couch. "I wonder what he said to Axel…"

"Well, he didn't sound worried," Kairi says cheerfully, sitting beside me.

"I know, but Axel never worries." 'Hakuna Matata' might as well be his motto. He's always so confident and sure of himself – it shows in the way he walks, the things he says, his smile… I shake my head. "Saïx is my brother, and I love him and he's usually nice to me, but he acts so weird whenever I'm around Axel." I sigh. He wasn't so bad about it until around three years ago. Maybe he decided it's not cool to hang out with his "little sister," even though I'm only a year younger than him and Axel's always fine with Kairi.

"Hmm…" Kairi thinks for a moment, smoothing out a wrinkle in her pink skirt. "Maybe he's just jealous. Like he thinks you might steal his friend or something."

"What's wrong with Axel being friends with _both _of us?" I grumble. I'll probably never understand Saïx. He might as well be from a different planet. Maybe a different universe.

Kairi holds her hands up in defense. "I'm not saying that's his reason, I'm just thinking out loud. To be fair, it would be hard for him to see his sister and his best friend on a date. Give him some time to get used to it."

I frown, resting my chin in my palm. I hadn't thought about that before… He shouldn't try to dictate my life, but I _could _be a little nicer on him. After all, he's my brother, and I'm stuck with him.

"You're probably right, Kairi." As usual. I sigh when she pats my shoulder. "I hope he'll understand if I talk to him…"

"He'll have to, once he sees how much you and Axel like each other."

I stare at her, eyes wide. How did she know? I've never told _anyone _about my crush before, not even Aqua, the best secret-keeper I know. The only place I've admitted it at all is my diary.

"I – I… It's not like…" I stutter hopelessly.

She laughs, and I frown at her. "Xi, I'm not blind."

That's the downside to having the best observer of relationships as your friend. And the upside, I guess. "But… wait, you said he likes me too? He was probably just trying to cheer me up," I say glumly.

"I'm his sister, remember? I know these things." Kairi smiles comfortingly at me, but a flash of worry makes my stomach flop.

"You're not mad at me for going out with your brother, are you?" After what she said about understanding Saïx…

"Of course not! You're perfect for him," she says, making my heart flutter. "Way better than _Larxene."_

The mention of Axel's last girlfriend hurts like being pricked with hundreds of tiny knives. Larxene practically ripped Axel's heart out after four months of dating last year. I still feel guilty about how excited I was when I found out – _Nobody _deserves that kind of pain, especially not Axel.

"So I'm the only one who has to deal with a sibling's disapproval," I mutter. It shouldn't matter, but if Saïx could manage to convince Axel to drop the whole thing… He wouldn't do that, would he?

"You already told him you don't need his permission. He can't stop you," Kairi says. Then she flashes me a grin that I can't help but think looks evil. "How long have you liked Axel, anyway?"

Leave it to Kairi to change the subject like that. I groan, dropping my face into my hands. "…I don't know. Forever?" I've been trying to tune out my feelings for him for almost as long as I can remember. Even when I turned sixteen and finally had any sort of hope for anything romantic between us, I figured he only saw me as a friend.

But if Kairi's right… And I can't remember her ever being wrong before…

She nods with a giggle. "I thought it might be something like that."

"Am I really that obvious?" I ask, feeling my face heat up.

"Just as obvious as the blush on your face," she teases. "But don't worry, even if Axel's picked up on it, he doesn't know for sure. You should tell him yourself."

"_What?" _ I start to hyperventilate. Where did that advice even _come _from? "I-I can't do _that! _It's just a casual date, what if I hurt our friendship, I'd _never _forgive myself!"

"Calm _down, _Xi." Kairi turns to look at me sternly. "Look, you'll never get anywhere if you don't tell him."

"I don't even know for sure if we're going!" I panic, not thinking to point out that she still hasn't told Sora she likes him. "Father might say no, and there's Saïx-"

"_Calm down." _She puts both hands on my shoulders, but I'm still breathing heavily. "Forget I said anything. You don't have to tell him if you're not ready."

"R-really?" I've _got _to work on controlling that stutter.

"Really. You just go on this date with him and see what happens. I'm sure it'll all work out." She smiles, and I breathe a heavy sigh of relief that I have her and my sister to group date with. It suddenly hits me how clueless I am about all this.

"…Okay. Thanks, Kairi." I smile back just a little, though I'm still worried. "I should go talk to Saïx now…"

She nods. "I'll wait for you."

I know we need to work things out so he doesn't get mad at me and Axel over nothing, but it's still hard to work up the courage to knock on his bedroom door. It feels like forever before he opens up.

"…What do you want?" Saïx asks.

"Can I come in?"

He gives me a tiny nod, and I slip through into his tidy bedroom, which reminds me how much I need to clean my own. The only thing out of place is an open book on his desk, but that's to be expected.

"What do you want?" He repeats.

I take a deep breath. "…I'm sorry for snapping at you earlier. I could've been nicer about it."

"I forgive you. Is that all?"

Ugh, Saïx. Not that I'd expect him to say "My dearest sister Xion, accept my sincerest apologies for my rude actions around you and your crush. I must stop glaring at everything that offends me," or something ridiculous like that, but an "I'm sorry too," would've been nice.

"What, am I wasting your time?" I ask grumpily. It's not like I had to apologize to him in the first place. "I was just going to tell you not to be mad at Axel, not that you have a right to be mad at either of us. He was just trying to make me feel better."

"I know," he mumbles.

"Know what? That you shouldn't be mad at us, or that he was trying to make me feel better?"

"…Both," he admits. "It is possible that I overreacted. He explained that you are going as friends."

I wince a little at how much that hurts. Axel said it was nothing serious, but does that mean it's not even a real date at all? There's always the chance that Kairi was wrong for the first time, and if Axel doesn't like me the way I like him… I really, really don't want to think about it.

At least Saïx sounds a _little _sorry for being rude. But now I have to ask him something, just in case.

"…If we weren't… going just as friends… would you be mad?" I ask apprehensively, keeping my head low but angling my eyes up at his tense face. "Not that you deserve to have an opinion about it. I just want to know," I add. I really do love my brother, and I don't want to hurt him on purpose, but some things are my decision and not his.

"As you said, I have no right to interfere," he grumbles. "My opinion is of no consequence."

"Saïx," I begin, smiling just a little, "you're my big brother. You don't have to approve, but I'd appreciate it."

"I don't approve," he says bluntly, and I frown. "But… you're right. I can't stop you." He sighs. "Axel said so as well."

He did? So maybe he did stand up for us after all… The thought brings the smile back to my face. And Saïx admitted that he's not in charge, which is as much as I can expect from him. I smile wider and hug him softly.

"Thanks, Saï-Saï," I say, using the silly nickname I called him when I was a kid. "Love you."

"I love you as well, Xi." A tiny grin pulls at his lips before he peels my arms off of him.

"…I better make sure Father's not scaring Axel to death."

Saïx looks like he's in pain again, but he nods curtly.

"How'd it go?" Kairi asks when I walk down the stairs, skipping every other step.

"He understands, at least. Well, as much as he can." Eventually he'll accept it – I can't let him rule my life. "Axel's not out yet?"

"Nope. I haven't heard any screaming, though," she jokes lightly.

"I hope Father's not too harsh on him…"

We make eye contact, a silent agreement to check out what's going on, nevermind that Aqua told us to stay here.

**A/N: The next chapter is back to Axel's POV. Most of the chapters will probably be his or Xion's POV, but I know I'll have a few chapters from Saïx's POV, too.**

**For some reason in my headcanon, Xion stutters when she's nervous, scared, or excited. Why? I dunno.**


	3. A Different Kind of Shotgun Lecture

**A/N: Thanks to Raberba girl, FireWolfHeart, and Topazdragon98 for reviewing! :D**

**I used Radiant Garden for the city name, and it looks kind of similar to the canon world, but they're not the same. Just to clarify that.**

**Oh, and there's a poll on my profile where you can vote on which of my fics I should work harder at updating. Votes are highly appreciated~**

**Axel's POV.**

There are a few things Eraqus Knight is known for in our city. One is that about a decade back he was "one of the most influential community leaders Radiant Garden's ever known" or some carp like that, which is probably how he can afford his ginormous castle-house. Second is that he's retired from that but he still runs a martial arts school – despite how old he is, he probably knows at least fifty different ways to break every bone in my body. Third is his legendary lack of a sense of humor.

So he _really _didn't appreciate me helping Saïx get revenge on Vanitas when the demon-child scribbled crayons all over my friend's report back in the eighth grade. I convinced Saïx that we should melt all he brother's crayons, and he had a _lot, _into one huge glob that we dumped in Vanitas's bed. We probably wouldn't have gotten in quite as much trouble if we'd had time to clean up the crayon-drippings all over the living room and stairs before Eraqus saw them. I swear, my own parents have _never _punished me as much as Eraqus did that time – on top of being chewed out, glared at, and reported to my mom, I had to help Saïx scrub the floors. _And _we had to buy Vanitas a new pack of crayons. Saïx said the kid got off light for graffitiing his report because of our revenge, too.

We learned our lesson and never pulled anything like that at his house again, but I'm still not sure Eraqus has forgiven me for it. If Saïx hadn't defended me and taken so much of the blame (way more than he deserved; he'd tried to talk me out of it) I don't know if he would've allowed me in his house ever again. (Note to self: Thank Saïx again.) It also helps that Kairi and Aqua are best friends.

I hope with a decent amount of politeness and luck I can still make this work. That incident was years ago, and Eraqus has never said anything since then to blatantly show that he hates me. I could just be overthinking this, which isn't normally something I do. Then again, I normally don't have so much to lose.

I'd hate to ruin Xion's first chance of going on a date… And I'd hate to never have a chance with her…

XXX

"Did Terra have to do this, too?" I ask to break the crushing silence that feels heavy as an anvil. Maybe an anvil and a half. I dunno, how heavy are anvils, anyway?

Aqua nods. "He and Father have always gotten along well, though."

"Seriously?" I stare at her as we walk down the long, long hallway. "We're thinking of the same Terra, right?" It's too weird to picture Terra, who's a bit of a joker himself and always teasing or trying to impress Aqua, getting along with strict Eraqus.

She laughs at that. "Terra's one of Father's oldest pupils."

Huh. Terra's in martial arts. I guess that's not too surprising; I mean, just look at the guy. He's like a boulder. Maybe I should've taken karate or something; sure would be helpful now…

Eventually we reach the door to the dojo. I can hear karate flick-worthy "Hiyah!"s and the snapping of boards coming from the other side.

"You're going to tell me this is a task I must face alone, aren't you?" I ask, anxious to get this over with but stalling anyway.

She smiles tightly. "Good, you saved me the trouble of telling you. But you're not facing anything here; you don't know all the rules of the dojo, so Father will take you to his office."

"Oh." That's a little relieving – less chance of me messing up, less chance of being snapped in two if I do.

Aqua's about to knock, but then she drops her hand from the door and faces me, looking more serious now. "Don't let Father scare you, and be completely honest, no matter what he asks. He'll know if you're not."

As if I wasn't nervous enough. "…Thanks. I'll get that memorized."

Now she smiles more sincerely. "You'll be fine, Axel. I know you won't let Xion down."

She knocks – no more time to psych myself up. All the noise inside the dojo suddenly drops dead. For a few seconds I wonder if the people inside have too, but then the door opens.

Eraqus steps out, posture even stiffer than Saïx's, and Vanitas follows behind him surprisingly calmly only to stick his tongue out at me and dash away once he reaches the hallway. Eraqus sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose in the same way Saïx does. Somehow that's comforting.

"Thank you, Aqua," he says, apparently letting Vanitas's rudeness slide for now. "I will take him from here."

"Yes, Father," she replies.

Eraqus fixes intimidating grey eyes on me, and it takes a lot of effort to hold his gaze without flinching.

"Axel Hearth. Follow me," he finally says. Now we leave Aqua behind, and I'm alone with him the whole way to his office. If the silence before was crushing, this is like being flattened with a steamroller. At least it's a shorter walk this time.

I haven't been in that many offices, but I'm pretty sure Eraqus's counts as "ginormously freaking big" in comparison. A detailed rug (are those more key designs on it?) covers most of the floor, and there's even a fancy stained glass window on one wall.

He sits behind his desk in a stiff-looking chair – if I had enough money for an office like this, I'd have something a lot more comfortable. Just sayin'.

I stand awkwardly until he tells me to pull a hard plastic rolly chair from the back corner of the room and sit on the other side of his desk. I get the feeling that all of Aqua's dates have been in this position before. The song "Poor Unfortunate Souls" comes to mind.

"I understand you intend to date my daughter." The way he says it sounds like a police interrogation.

"Yes… Sir," I reply uncertainly. He's seriously freaking me out, _watching _me like that, and I wouldn't be surprised if he reached out and snapped my arm at any moment. I'm thankful for the large wooden desk between us.

His eyes narrow. "You lack conviction. Do you want to court Xion, or are you wasting my time and hers?"

"No!" I blurt suddenly, and the echo's loud enough to make me wince. My heartbeat feels even louder. "I'm not wasting anyone's time. I want to go out with her."

He nods like I've passed a test. "Do you believe you are trustworthy and responsible enough to date her?"

Sheesh, you'd think I asked to marry her! Is Eraqus like this with everyone? "I'm not going to hurt her, if that's what you're asking." I barely stop myself from rolling my eyes. Does _everyone _think I'm some friend-abusing jerk?

"That's not what I'm asking," he says sternly. "I asked if you were trustworthy and responsible."

"'Course I..." _am, "trustworthy and responsible"'s my middle name. _The lie is about to slide easily out of my mouth, but I feel his grey eyes boring into me even harder. Aqua was right about sticking to the truth. Something in my stomach drops.

_Am _I good enough for Xion? I don't have the best track record… But I do care for her. Forget the stupid track record, I'm starting over now.

"In the past, not so much. But I am now," I answer honestly, even if by "now" I mean "as of this second."

Another nod, more thoughtful this time. I scratch the back of my leg with my foot, feeling like I'm under x-ray vision.

"If I allow this, it will be her first date," he says like I don't already know. "You must show her how a good date should behave. Are you up to the task?"

This feels like complete overkill, but I nod and say "Yes, sir," anyway. Showing her the ropes is one thing I know I can handle.

"Will you respect and protect her honor and virtue?"

That's something you don't hear every day – honor and virtue. It sounds old-fashioned, but… well, if any girl I know has honor and virtue to protect, I'd say Xion does.

This whole thing is so different than the shotgun lectures I've gotten in the past – most of my girlfriends' dads just said something like, "try any funny business with my daughter and I'll shoot you." This is more like an interview to make sure I'm worthy. As ridiculous as it sounds, I'm kind of glad Eraqus cares enough to do this. Xion's the first girl I've asked out who deserves this kind of screening.

"Yes, sir. I'd be… I'd be honored." I'm glad I can say that truthfully. Not just because her father would kill me if I didn't, but because I want her to stay pure.

If I'm not hallucinating, his gaze softens just a little. "Thank you for your honesty, Axel. I will hold you to it."

I sit up straighter, which is kind of painful since I was sitting so straight already. "Wait, I can go? You're not still mad at me?" The question comes out in relief before I realize I've asked it.

His face looks much less intimidating with a smile. "I recall the incident you are thinking of, but after three years, I can forgive one mistake. Think of this as a chance to prove you have matured since then."

Did somebody turn down his glare-o-meter when I wasn't looking? Well, I'll take it. "…So that's a yes?" I ask hopefully.

"Yes, Axel. I sense you have much light in your heart."

"Whaaat?" If I could get any more mind blown, I just did. "I mean, thank you, sir." I grin like a lunatic, then bite my tongue to make sure I don't say anything else stupid.

He stands, motioning for me to put away my chair, and then shakes my hand firmly.

"Treat her well," he says before opening the door and leading me back through the hallway.

This is perfect – I feel like doing a victory dance or something. Xion's not off-limits anymore. I don't have to feel guilty for wanting her was more than a friend, don't have to sneak glances at her. She could be mine.

If she wants me too, that is. Which seems a little less likely after realizing how much purer she is than me… But I'm starting over. Xion isn't like Larxene or my other exes. I don't want her just because she's pretty or because I want to make out with her – She's different, so I'm going to be different, too.

I sneak a fist-pump behind Eraqus's back, still with that maniac grin plastered on my face.

**A/N: ** **I hope I wrote that decently; I'm a girl and haven't dated anyone before so my life experience is rather limited. :P I don't like Eraqus much in canon, but he's not so bad in this universe.**

**The next chapter should be Xion's POV, and then I get to write Saïx's. :D Getting in Saïx's head might be kind of hard, though. :/**


	4. Nervous

**A/N: Xion's POV.**

Aqua puts her hands on her hips when she sees Kairi and me walking up to the dojo.

"Ooh snap," Kairi whispers.

"Did you think I forgot your reputation for spying?" That along with her knowing smile tells me I'm busted.

I smile back. "It's not spying, it's, uh, reconnaissance," I try.

"Right." She snorts, shaking her head. "Father and Axel aren't in there, anyway."

"What? But you said –"

"I said Father was in the dojo, not that he would speak with Axel in the dojo."

I feel like facepalming. "So _that's _why you stayed behind to talk to Father earlier." I should know better than to try and get anything past Aqua; she's way too smart. Which can be nice, like when I need help with homework or other life-related issues, but otherwise it's really annoying.

"Why did you want to eavesdrop, anyway?" Aqua asks. "You can't influence Father's decision. Only Axel can."

"I know…" I sigh. It would still be reassuring to get a glimpse of how things were going…

"She just couldn't bear not to see him a moment longer," Kairi says in her best drama-class voice, winking at me.

"Kairi!" I shove her (more lightly than I do with Roxas and Axel), face burning up. Now Aqua and Kairi are giggling (well, Kairi giggles, I'm not sure if Aqua's even capable of giggling, but she laughs), and I think my cheeks might actually burst into flames. "Aquaaaa…"

"Sorry, little sister." She ruffles my hair.

"Couldn't resist." Kairi grins.

"Well, maybe sometime I'll stop resisting teasing you about Sora."

Her jaw drops. "Xion, you wouldn't!"

I smile. "Of course I wouldn't. _I'm _a decent friend."

"Fine, Xi." She sighs and rolls her eyes like I'm the one who's being insufferable (one of Saïx's favorite words). "I was just joking. You could lighten up a _little."_

"Lighten up about what?"

I spin around, face still on fire, and take in Axel's stunning grin, the kind that lights up his whole face and mine too.

"Nothing," I say too quickly. "So, uh, you look happy."

I'm too focused on his shining eyes, brighter than I've seen them in months, to actually hear his reply.

"Earth to Xion, come in, Xi." Kairi giggles, and I snap out of it.

"Sorry, I'm just a little distracted…" Embarrassing myself already. _Wonderful._

"By my dashing good looks, I know," Axel jokes. His teasing cockiness is part of what I like about him, but does he have to say things like that when I'm already flustered and Kairi and Aqua are laughing right there? Even if it is true… "I got the all-clear. Your dad said we can go."

"Really!" Yes yes yes yes _yes, _after _so long…_ I am seriously going to start leaking rainbows or something; I must look ridiculous. At least Axel doesn't look put off by my excitement any more than he was by my distracted-ness.

I finally notice Father standing a little off to the side, looking amused. He usually only has that when Van and I are being silly, or when Saïx submits to watching _Power Rangers_ with Van to make him be quiet, or other rare moments of cuteness in our family. "Yes, Xion. Really. You are my youngest daughter, but I must allow you the rights that come with age. I trust you with Axel tomorrow night."

"Thank you, Father!" I hug him, barely holding back an elated laugh.

"You are welcome. Now if you'll excuse me, I must talk with Vanitas about his manners…"

Axel and I high-five once Father's gone, and for some reason Kairi and Aqua do too. I didn't think they'd be _that _happy for us…

"I still can't believe I survived," Axel says, leaning on the wall, and I can't tell if he's joking or not.

"Did you think he'd use you as a karate plank or something?" I ask. Was Father really that intimidating when they talked? "He's really nice when you get used to him."

"I'm sure he is, but his eyes gave me the chills at first…"

Kairi and Aqua explain the details of tomorrow's date (tomorrow! So soon!) while we walk back to the living room. After that we play Command Board until we're all tired of Aqua beating us, and then we sit around talking about our Christmas vacation plans.

"It'll be a staycation this year," Axel says, tucking his arms behind his head while he lounges on the couch. How does he always look cool somehow when he's just sitting? Maybe that's just my crush talking again… "Last year's trip sucked all our vacation munny."

"Yeah, Mom and Dad just _had _to take us to Twilight Town," Kairi says, sounding bummed. "It's only two hours away; I don't know how it cost anything."

"Hey, you had fun with Olette and her friends, right? Besides, the sunsets were amazing, and they had the best sea-salt ice cream ever. I'd drive there myself just to buy some if Mom let me."

I laugh at that. He and Roxas are so obsessed with their ice cream… Well, I'll admit I am too. They got me addicted.

"We're staying in town, too," Aqua says. As usual.

"The last time we went on a family vacation was when Mom was alive," I say quietly, making Aqua wince. I was only six when it happened, but she was eight. Not a huge difference, but enough to hurt her more. Not that it didn't hurt me. It still hurts.

Aqua swallows. "…Yeah. We went to Destiny Islands. The beach. It was fun."

I nod, wishing I remembered more about it, but I can't ask Aqua. I can tell it hurt her a lot to say that much.

Axel places a warm hand on my shoulder. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," I lie. Thankfully he knows me well enough to leave his hand there. Again my heart jumps at the thought of our date tomorrow, pushing away melancholy thoughts.

Eventually Saïx comes downstairs to find us cooking dinner. Well, Axel and Aqua are doing most of the cooking since they're the best, and I help as much as I can. Axel makes Kairi work on the dishes since we all know she doesn't have the greatest experience with cooking, even though he's tried to teach her.

"Where were you, man?" Axel asks, chopping up zucchini. "Not that I don't enjoy hanging with a bunch of pretty girls…"

I blush and catch Aqua rolling her eyes. Saïx gives him an infamous glare.

"I had business to attend to," he says. Which could mean anything. "I spoke with Father. He said you obtained permission."

"Yep, we're going!" I practically cheer in excitement, turning the heat down on the stove.

He doesn't show any sign that he heard me; he just silently relieves Kairi of dishwashing duty.

"…Saï?" Axel sets the knife down and approaches him. "C'mon, you're not still mad, are you? We went over this."

"No," he replies quietly, scrubbing a plate with more force than necessary. "You'll enjoy your… date," he makes a face like the word tastes bitter, "tomorrow. I wish the best for both of you."

I smile brightly, feeling relief like that time I found out an Algebra II test was postponed. "You really mean it, Saïx?"

"…Yes." He still looks unhappy about it, but there's a small smile-like grimace on his face.

Axel smacks him on the back in that way that's somehow always friendly. Guys have the weirdest expressions of friendship. "Great, then you can stop scrubbing that plate like it insulted you." He grins one of his heart-stopping grins and goes back to chopping vegetables.

By the time we're done cooking, Father and Vanitas join us in the dining room to eat. The food smells delicious, of course – Aqua's the best cook in our family, and Axel could be a chef if he wanted to. Maybe his obsession with fire led to that, I don't know, but I'd love his cooking even if I didn't have a crush on him.

"Thank you for the meal, children," Father says, placing his napkin in his lap. Saïx, Aqua, and I do the same, and Kairi quickly picks up on it as well, but I have to stifle a giggle at how long it takes Axel to remember the code of etiquette that Father insists on. Nobody expects Vanitas to use his manners, of course, so Father has to place his napkin for him. I'm just glad my little brother doesn't tie his napkin around his neck and wear it like a cape.

"You're welcome, Father," Aqua says. Everyone appreciates the days when Father is too busy to fix dinner because… well, let's just say Mom was the one with the culinary skills. Thank goodness she taught Aqua her tricks before… she was too sick to…

Saïx says the blessing over the food, and then we dig in with all the manners of semi-domesticated hyenas. Or, in Vanitas's case, a regular hyena. Axel and Aqua's cooking will do that to you. I try not to laugh while even Father seems to eat more quickly than usual, and everyone goes back for seconds.

When we've had enough food to talk instead of constantly stuffing our faces, Father and Axel get into a conversation about the "shameful inaccuracies of films involving the martial arts" (which is mostly Father talking while Axel looks like his whole life has been a lie, but still, it's progress), and Saïx doesn't look quite as grumpy as usual. Vanitas plays with his food, making an awkward shape that he insists is a sword out of his rice. Kairi and Aqua chat with me about the usual stuff, schoolwork, chick flicks Kairi wants to see, our date tomorrow, Aqua's work, our date tomorrow… It still feels too good to be true, but I can't stop myself from getting my hopes up.

Dinner officially ends when Vanitas belches loudly. "I'm full."

"Vani!" I cover my nose with both hands. "Gross!"

"No one wants to hear – or smell – the gaseous byproduct of your digestive system." Saïx wrinkles his nose in disgust.

"Remind me never to feed that kid soda or beans," Axel says, gagging. It's one thing for Vanitas to be gross at normal family meals, but can't he give me a break when my friends are here?

Van grins evilly. "Just making sure your noses work. No need to thank me."

Someday I am going to strangle my brother. But not today, because then I would be grounded, set on bathroom-cleaning duty for months, and Father would veto my date with Axel. At least Father reprimands Vanitas after dinner's over and sets him on cleaning the kitchen.

Since Saïx has decided to associate with us again and for some reason isn't trying to exclude me, the five of us brew some hot chocolate and sit around the fireplace, talking about whatever comes to mind.

"So why don't you have any decorations up yet?" Axel asks, holding his mug close to the fire to keep it warm. "No tree, no lights… How do you get in the Christmas spirit?"

"You can blame Saïx for that." I laugh. "It's his year to find the tree. It has to go up first." That's the rule, and it always has been: the Christmas tree has to be the first decoration put up.

Next year it'll be my turn – we go into the forest behind our house and look for the most Christmasy evergreen, and then Father cuts it down and we haul it home together.

"It couldn't be helped," he mutters. "I haven't had time to tramp through the woods with so many exams to study for."

"C'mon, you could take _one _day off for a Christmas tradition," Axel says. I wish Saïx wasn't so focused on schoolwork, too. I understand since he's taking the hardest classes he can in the eleventh grade, but still, it's even gotten in the way of family nights…

Kairi sighs. "At our house, we just drag our fake tree out of the garage closet. It already has the lights on it, if they haven't gone dead over the year, so all we do is put on the star and ornaments. I wish we could do something cool like your family."

I look between her and Axel, who's sipping on his hot chocolate and staring into the fire, his smile slightly dimmer than usual.

"But that's your tradition," Aqua says to cheer Kairi up. "It doesn't matter how fancy or unique it is, as long as you do it with the people you love."

Aqua says the sappiest things sometimes, but she's so sincere about it that nobody tells her that. Well, except Terra sometimes, but of course she puts up him.

"I don't know…" Kairi cracks a grin, twisting from her spot leaning on the raised fireplace to look up at Axel, who's sitting almost behind her on the ledge. "She said I should do my Christmas traditions with people I love. Sorry, Axel, looks like it's the end of the road for us…"

"Hey!" Axel grins, splashing Kairi's skirt with a few hot chocolate drops. "Maybe I'll find some people who appreciate my amazingness, then." He startles Saïx by putting an arm around his shoulder, and I burn up when he holds me around the waist with his other arm. I'm not sure if I should try to pull away before I melt into a puddle of rainbows, or if I should just let myself melt and worry about mopping up later. The stone fireplace could use some color, anyway.

Well, it turns out what I _have _been doing while deciding what to do is sitting completely frozen.

"…Alright there, Xion? Xi?" Axel asks, worry in his eyes. No, that can't be right – Axel never worries. I must be imagining things.

He starts to let go, retreating from me.

"I- I just- spaced out again." I stare down at my lap, pushing a strand of hair out of my eyes. "Sorry."

"You're been spending a lot of time in La-La land, Xi." His warm arm returns to hug me close again. I wish he would do this more often. "Daydreaming about tomorrow?"

"Um… kind of." I'm so awful at this; Axel must think I'm so immature and new to this that I can't hold a conversation if we're too close together. …Which is true. That's the awful part.

Surprisingly, it's Saïx who saves me from further awkwardness. He snorts and stands up, letting Axel's arm slide off and spill hot chocolate on Kairi again.

"Axel!" She pouts at him, and he grins sheepishly.

"I believe it's time to rest for tonight," Saïx says curtly. Probably because he can't stand to see me and Axel together any longer. I'm almost thankful; at least now I don't have to risk embarrassing myself any more than I already have. It was so much easier before today, still difficult, but now I'm even more of a hyperemotional time-bomb than usual. I mean, I've known him my _whole life, _and today I can't pull myself together enough to stop dropping out of reality around him. I sure hope I can do better tomorrow, or I'll ruin everything.

"Yeah, big Chem test tomorrow and all that." Axel stands up, leaving me both disappointed and relieved at the loss of his touch. But mostly disappointed. "At least there's stuff to look forward to after school, right, Xi?" He grins, and I grin back without thinking. I'm so glad I have him as a best friend – he isn't put off by my weird space-outs. Or he's at least kind enough not to show it if he is.

"Oh, and Saïx, do your family a favor and get a tree tomorrow!" Axel says as he and Kairi put their shoes and coats on at the door.

"…I can't," Saïx replies quietly. "I have other things planned."

"No you don't." Aqua crosses her arms. "You said yesterday that Friday would be your first free day since the beginning of the month."

Saïx is silent.

"Saïx…?" My head tilts sideways. What's up with him?

"Something came up. Today," he says, like that explains anything.

"Well, what is it?" Axel asks.

"…It's something Father needs my assistance with. I'm not allowed to say more."

"Must be Christmas stuff," I say to myself. Why would Father need Saïx's help, though? Vanitas usually give him all the info on who wants what presents. My annoying brother's sneaky habits can be useful for something.

Axel shrugs. "Classified, eh? Much as I'd like to know, we'd better get going."

"See you tomorrow!" Kairi hugs me and Aqua goodbye. Then Axel salutes Saïx, half-hugs Aqua lightly, which I would be a little worried about except for the fact that he wraps his arms tight around me afterwards.

"Don't be nervous," he whispers so close to my ear that I get goosebumps. In my ear. I didn't even know that was _possible._

Then Saïx coughs loudly, Axel lets go of me, and he and Kairi call cheery goodbyes as they walk out the door into the cold. I focus enough to smile and wave back.

"Don't be nervous…" I mutter to myself once they're gone. "Easier said than done."

**A/N: More backstory on Xion's mom will be explained eventually.**

**I'm working on a series of prequels to this that I'll probably start posting after I post the next chapter. It should explain a lot of things that get referenced here but don't fit into the timeline of the story. This whole thing is a giant, sprawling universe that I had no idea would keep expanding, but whenever I follow one plot bunny down the rabbit hole I always end up finding all its baby bunnies, too… *sweatdrop* It should be fun, though.**

**Also, I will be on hiatus all next week; I'm going to church camp. **


	5. Sacrifices

**A/N: And now a break from our regularly scheduled AkuShi to swap over to Saïx'ss POV While I love Saïx, I'm also not the best at writing from his perspective. *sweatdrop* This also references one of the prequel-stories I haven't posted yet; I'll try to have that up soon. Um… what else to say? This takes place the next day, except for the first little bit that happened while Axel, Xion, Kairi, and Aqua were hanging out in the last chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

"_Saïx, you cannot help her if you cannot understand her. Perhaps you should consider leading by example, as Aqua does."_

"_Are you suggesting I go on a date as well?"_

"_I simply do not want you to miss out on opportunities in your youth. If you are truly disinterested you should not participate, but you cannot guide Xion down a path you have not traveled."_

"…_And if I were to take that path with her?"_

"_I would trust you to watch out for your sister. You have admirable focus, and while Aqua does as well, I would also like your perspective in this situation."_

"_You… would like me to accompany them tomorrow?"_

"_I am giving you the _opportunity_ to accompany them tomorrow."_

"…_There is one girl I could ask…"_

XXX

Circumstances have improved in the three years since I made the mistake of reading that page of Xion's diary. Axel has matured (somewhat) and stopped asking out every girl he meets since Larxene dumped him, and Xion is (also somewhat) more mature and of proper dating age. She was right; I can't stop them. It's not my place to make her decisions, but this still feels as if that old nightmare has become reality.

At least Father has permitted me to go with them tomorrow. He most likely intended us to go as a group, but Aqua only has so much room in her minivan, and it'll be in my best interests to follow along unnoticed.

After all, Axel would know for sure I was only there to keep an eye on them if he saw me with Jasmine Sultana.

XXX

The next morning in the school courtyard, I slip away from Roxas, Xion, and Axel. It's not very difficult since they're in a heated discussion about what they want for Christmas (mostly video games in Roxas's and Axel's case, and Xion's still indecisive) and why I need to "get off my workaholic butt and pick out a Christmas tree already." Axel only pauses for a moment to ask where I'm going, and I mutter an excuse about borrowing a book from Aqua. I walk away before he can grow suspicious.

The courtyard is fairly large, but every group has its own territory marked by months of standing in the same place each morning, so locating Jasmine is simple. She's sitting on the same picnic table as always with her friends, Belle and Megara, on either side of her. Normally Mulan would also be with them; she must have begun her Christmas vacation early. …When did I notice such trivial details?

"Hey! Who do you think you are, walking up to _my _girl like that?" Gaston calls from behind me. Keep walking, he could easily be talking to some other unfortunate soul… Unfortunately, he grabs my shoulder and forces me to face him.

"Did you hear me? Nobody walks up to girls like Gaston!" He yells in my face (I can smell the four dozen eggs he ate for breakfast on his breath) as his diminutive sidekick, Le Fou (fitting, as it means "the fool" in French), backs him up.

"Darn right! You tell him, Gaston!" I'm fairly certain he only backs that antagonist so he won't be targeted for his small stature.

"Nobody talks in the third person like Gaston, either," I state calmly. While he's busy working up a sneer, I easily escape his grip. Father's martial arts lessons have been useful in many instances like this. Not that I would use any of my offensive techniques on school property, but I can diffuse most unpleasant situations.

"Are you picking a fight, Scarface?" He stabs a finger into my chest, not even making me flinch. I back up a step, holding up my hands in the way one would pacify an animal.

"Of course not. I intended that as a compliment," I lie smoothly, seeing the students curiously gathering around us in my peripheral vision. "And I wasn't approaching Belle, not that you own her or could prevent me from seeing her if I so desired. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a different girl to speak with."

He shouts something as I walk away, probably something insulting, but I've already slipped through the crowd and am only a few feet away from Jasmine's table. Now I have the problem of that crowd seeing me with her – if rumors that I've asked Jasmine on a date find their way to Axel's ears, things would quickly become complicated.

"Maybe that's why guys rarely talk to us," Belle says to Jasmine and Megara. "Sorry, girls."

Megara snorts. "It's not your fault Gaston's a possessive stalker. Herc could knock that oaf's lights out any day of the week, anyway."

I clear my throat once I'm in hearing range of their conversation.

"Hello, Saïx," Jasmine says with a little wave. Thankfully the cold weather means she's bundled up in a thick coat, instead of more revealing or distracting attire. "What's important enough to bring you here when Gaston's playing Lord of the Courtyard?"

"Change of scenery. The concrete's always grayer on the other side," I say dryly, resisting the urge to roll my eyes. "I need to speak with you." _Obviously. _"In private," I add.

Unsurprisingly, her friends immediately begin to laugh and whisper to each other, but Jasmine only smiles in a smug manner.

"Hmm, I don't know…" She sing-songs, though I can tell she's already made up her mind. "Is there something you want to say that Belle and Meg can't hear?"

Normally I'd exchange banter with her, but I don't have time for it today. "Yes."

"Go on, Jasmine," Belle says. In a whisper she continues, "Maybe he has a certain _something _to ask you."

Megara scrutinizes me, looking highly skeptical. I cross my arms. Is all this nonsense worth it to watch over Xion and Axel?

…Yes, it is. I trust Axel to teach her well, but she is still my sister, and… I simply want to be there in case anything goes wrong. Or in case anything goes right.

Jasmine finally smiles and gracefully steps down from the table. "I'd be happy to speak with someone who fought his way past Gaston just to come see me," she says teasingly.

"I did not _fight_ with anyone. He was hardly an annoyance, anyway," I say. Still, I'm thankful Axel's been formulating a plan to prank him, which will no doubt get us both in trouble. Under the circumstances, however, I may still enjoy it.

"Such modesty, Saïx." She laughs, enjoying making me feel awkward as usual.

I lead Jasmine to a deserted corner of the courtyard that would normally be brimming with students, but luckily many more than Mulan have begun their Christmas vacations early.

"You're being awfully cryptic today," she comments. "Not that that's unusual for you."

"I suppose it isn't," I mutter mostly to myself.

She puts her hands on her hips, though she's still smiling a little. "And the reason is…?"

I clear my throat. Just ask her the question, there's no reason this should be difficult. Axel always made it look so simple. Maybe I should've listened to his advice when he tried to make me interact with her before…

"Would you like to go ice skating with me tonight?" I ask, trying to maintain eye contact. Normally my eyes are the ones that make others shy away, but her brown gaze is so strong it's difficult even for me to hold. Jasmine is quite an interesting girl.

For a moment her feminine features flicker to faint surprise, and then her smile widens. "Is that a date, Saïx?"

Axel would torment me for eternity if he saw how pink my face must be now. "If you would like it to be. But I am not asking to be your boyfriend." Better to make that clear now than later.

"I wouldn't expect you to." She looks highly amused, but she puts on an expression of wariness to mask it. "Any reason for the sudden change of tune? You wouldn't even be my partner in Trig yesterday."

Axel told me I would regret brushing her off so many times. He's insufferable when he's right.

I sigh. "Forgive my rudeness, Jasmine. You were rather… distracting. I work best on my own; I was not trying to offend you."

Which is honestly true. I never meant to hurt her feelings, and she is intelligent enough to be a good partner, but I can't handle constant interaction with her and still complete my assignments. Even when we're not doing group work, it's quite difficult to focus on Trigonometry with a beautiful young woman in the desk next to me… Not that I like her in that way, but even I will admit her appearance is attractive. I suppose there are worse options for dates.

Jasmine covers her mouth with her fingertips and giggles slightly. "You, the one person I know with a Focus of Steel, can get distracted?"

"I…" No answer. None that would save a bit of my reputation, anyway.

"You sure hide a lot behind those pretty tiger eyes of yours," she says.

"…What?" I take a step back. This conversation is quickly moving even farther away from my comfort zone, and she still hasn't given an answer.

"You don't have to be so shy, Saïx." Where did she get that idea?

"I'm not shy," I deadpan, pulling together my composure. "You never answered my question."

In response, she leans forward into my personal space and kisses my cheek.

I blink. Then, not knowing what to say, I blink again. _…What? _Is this normal?

"The bell's about to ring. Give me the details in first period, okay?" She smiles at me one last time before walking back to her friends in a dignified manner.

I turn away and hastily wipe off a sticky trace of lip gloss. I've always thought kissing to be such an odd expression of affection, and yet that wasn't entirely unpleasant…

XXX

"Hey, Saï!" Axel yells from across the cafeteria, waving like he's trying to flag down an airplane. We sit at the same table ever day; he has no need to draw my attention…

I sit down and unpack my lunch. Even though he goes through the lunch line, he still gets to the table before I can make it here from the choir room, especially since on this particular day Jasmine insisted on walking with me to my locker after class. I don't mind her company that much outside the classroom, but there's still the issue of rumors spreading.

"Did you pass your Chemistry exam?" I ask.

He takes a smug bite of greasy pizza. "Heh, I bet I'm the only one in my class who did."

Now it's my turn to look smug. "And who do you have to thank for that?"

"My best friend who cares enough to look out for my future. I probably don't thank you enough for that," he says seriously.

I smile a little. "You don't, but you're welcome."

He laughs suddenly while I unwrap a bacon, lettuce, and tomato sandwich. "Hey, you'll never guess what I heard today."

I freeze, just for a moment. "And what would that be?"

"It's stupid, but I overheard Meg saying you actually asked out Jasmine Sultana." He laughs harder than the time he caught me watching Power Rangers with Vanitas, and I make an annoyed grunting sound. Thankfully he doesn't believe it, but still…

"Rumors." I shake my head in feigned disgust.

"That's all it is, right?" He looks me straight in the eye, and I see a tiny speck of doubt there. I've never been able to keep secrets from Axel.

I snort. "Sure, because there's a void in my life I feel the need to fill with pointless drama," I say sarcastically. "Ridiculous." Hopefully I sound convincing…

"Girls aren't all bad, man!" He flicks a pepperoni towards me from across the table, which I push away with a napkin.

"Says the one who's only kept one girlfriend for longer than a week, and that one had severe anger issues." I roll my eyes, glad that I've managed to deflect the conversation.

He looks away. "Not this time." His voice… is that devotion I hear in it? "You still trust me, right? Saïx?"

Guilt squirms in my chest. "How could I not trust my best friend?"

"Yeah… I trust you too, Saïx. Get that memorized." He taps his temple, leaving a smear of pizza sauce.

"You might want this." I pass him a napkin, and he laughs.

But I still can't shake that feeling… How could I not trust him?

**A/N: Yup, first kiss in a story that's supposed to be mainly AkuShi, and it's SaiJaz. Go figure. The "tiger eyes" comment is a reference to Raberba girl's fic, "Eyes Like a Tiger's".**

**I'll probably focus on the spin-off stories before I post the next chapter, which will probably be Xion's POV. I have a chapter of SaiJaz from Jasmine's POV that I had to write to figure out how this chapter would turn out, a chapter with Saïx and Vanitas that should clarify something from the beginning of the chapter, and I'm working on "The Larxene Incident" and how Axel reacts to it. It amuses me how much other characters have tried (and usually succeeded…) to push their way into a fic that was meant to focus on AkuShi. *sweatdrop***


	6. Siblings, Pros and Cons

**A/N: If you haven't already noticed, I posted some important backstory in the spin-off series, "Icebreaking: Between the Cracks". Sorry for the long wait with this chapter; hopefully it won't take me as long with the next one. This is Xion's POV.**

Aqua's the best. Even though we're just going ice skating, she's helped me get ready like a fairy godmother would work her magic on a princess before the ball. Well, minus the dresses and literal magic, but that's what it feels like.

She's already helped me decide what to wear, a lavender button-up shirt and dark jeans, and now she's fixing my hair. It's so short there's not much I can do with it, but she braids my bangs and keeps them back with a bobby pin, something I never would've thought of.

"You're amazing, Aqua," I say, staring at myself in the mirror while she organizes her makeup on the counter. "I didn't think you knew this much about…" _Girly stuff_ is what I want to say, but considering how much Terra teases her…

Aqua smiles, understanding anyway. "I can be a girl sometimes."

"Just sometimes?" I tease. She gives me an annoyed look, but I can tell it's fake.

"Hold still, I'm going to give you a little makeup."

I close my eyes. Normally I don't wear makeup… It's not that I don't want to, I just never asked Aqua for help with it. I wonder if that was a mistake.

The powder feels weird on my face, and I want to swat Aqua's hands away out of reflex, but I force myself to stand still. Maybe under other circumstances, but today is different.

"All done," Aqua declares after a few minutes of applying different products to my face. I open my eyes and gasp at my reflection.

I still look like me, but… _different. _Just a little older, and my eyes look a little brighter. Or maybe that's just because I'm happy.

"…Wow." I hope Axel likes it.

Aqua smiles proudly. "Never underestimate your big sister."

"I won't," I promise. For some reason it feels like I'm taking an oath to be inducted into Girlhood. That wounds weird; "Womanhood" sounds better… but I don't feel like a woman yet. Maybe if I grow a few inches. "Where did you learn how to do all this?"

"Aerith," she replies, now brushing her own hair. Of course; Aerith is Aqua's best girl-friend, which is kind of funny since Aerith is Zack's girlfriend. Aqua and Zack stopped dating on good terms, though. I don't know how she handles all her relationships – friends, family, and boys – so gracefully.

"I'm really glad you're my sister, Aqua." I smile at her through the mirror, and she smiles back, almost ruffling my hair. Instead she laughs and gives me a hug.

"So am I, Xi." She grins playfully. "And I'm sure Axel will be glad you're his date tonight."

"Aqua!" I blush. "I told you not to tease me about that!"

She goes back to brushing her hair, but the grin stays. "I wasn't teasing. That was a compliment."

I shuffle my feet in embarrassment – Aqua dressed me in heeled boots even though we'll have to change into ice skates. I don't mind; they make me feel taller, and I always want to be a little taller around Axel.

"Well, Terra will be glad you're his date, too."

Aqua smiles. "He'd better be. It's taken him long enough to ask me out."

"How _did_ he ask you out, anyway?" I ask out of curiosity.

She rolls her eyes, but she looks more amused than annoyed. "He teased me about being a girl, then started acting nervous, and finally he asked if I wanted to go on a date with him."

It's hard to picture Terra being nervous, but he always acts different around Aqua. He tries to show off more, but he also acts more like a gentleman… kind of like Axel is around me. But for all I know he acts like that all the time. Plus I've never seen Axel look nervous, except when he told me how Larxene dumped him, and that was a special circumstance.

"How long have you liked him like that?" I ask while Aqua puts the finishing touches on her makeup.

"Hmm… since a few years ago? I didn't entirely realize it until I dated Zack."

"Oh." I sigh a little on the inside. Maybe it's not realistic to think Axel's the only one for me when I've never gone on a date with him or anyone else before… but I still can't bring myself to doubt my feelings. "How do you feel about him? Terra, I mean."

She smiles, closing a fist and holding it to her heart in that unconscious habit she has. "He might not look like it, but he's soft on the inside. He doesn't really understand girls, and he can be a dork." Her smile twitches. "But his heart is in the right place. I wouldn't want him any other way."

"So you love him?"

Her face goes a little pink, and not just from the powdered blush she'd applied. "I think you're heard enough about me and Terra. What about you and Axel?"

"Wh-what about us?" I stammer. Looking in the mirror, I notice that at least I've managed to keep down my blush this time. I'll have to practice that skill a lot tonight.

She shrugs. "Did he act any different around you today?"

"Well…" I sigh, my head drooping. "No. I mean, we're just going on this one date, and he said it's nothing serious, he's not my boyfriend so it's not like he's supposed to or anything…"

"Xion, don't worry." Aqua kneels down to my eyelevel, smiling encouragingly. "He's probably just as nervous as you are, and Father doesn't want you steady dating so soon, anyway. It's better that he doesn't act like your boyfriend."

Aqua's so annoying when she's right. Which is pretty much all of the time. Still, I can't imagine dating anyone but Axel. I've never even had a crush on anyone else.

"Wait, what do you mean he's as nervous as me?" I ask to change the subject.

"Boys pretend they're not nervous to protect their dignity." She half-grins. "Or their "manly pride" as Terra says."

"I don't know. Axel told me not to be nervous." I frown, confused.

Aqua doesn't have time to answer, because Vanitas barges into the bathroom, slamming the door into the wall.

"Why are you so pretty?" He demands, putting his hands on his hips. I have to bite my lip to keep myself from laughing.

"We're going on a date, Van," Aqua explains calmly. I'd expected something like this – Vani's always possessive of Aqua before she goes on dates, and that extends to me too now.

"Why don't you ever take _me _on a date?"

At ten years old, most kids at least understand the concept of dating. Vani still hasn't quite gotten it, maybe because Saïx always protects him form my and Aqua's chick flicks. Or maybe that and his other maturity issues might have something to do with Mom's sickness when she was pregnant with him, but Father insists he'll grow out of it.

Aqua half-laughs, half-sighs. "Because you're my little brother."

"What if I was your big brother? What if I was big like Terra?"Vani spits the name.

"Van." Aqua gives him that look that Mother always used on us whenever we tried to avoid chores or begged for an extra scoop of ice cream or didn't listen to Father. Even though Saïx has the same color eyes as Mom, he can't do that look as good as Aqua can. I think it's a girl thing. I wonder if I could do it if I tried. "Dating is only for boys and girls who aren't related. Father and I have both explained this to you already."

"But you always get to have fun without me," Vani grumbles, crossing his arms. "And now Xion gets to have fun without me too."

Aqua melts a little, smiling. "You'll get to do the same when you're older."

She goes to ruffle his hair, but he grabs her wrist and shoves her hand away. "Stop treating me like a kid!"

"Stop acting like one," I can't help retorting, but I flinch when Aqua glares at me like I'm just as bad as he is. Then Vanitas kicks me in the shin and runs away, leaving me wincing in pain and Aqua rubbing her temples. I know she feels responsible for him, which is dumb because however much she acts like it, she's not his mom. It's not fair that she has to feel guilty whenever he does anything stupid. Which is most of the time.

"I was going to offer to do something with him next week…" She sighs.

"He'll be fine." I shrug. It's hard to feel bad for Vani when he can be such a brat. My shin still hurts; that kid has toes of steel. "Fine enough to pester Terra and Axel when they get here."

And I was right. The doorbell rings twenty minutes later, and Aqua opens the door for Terra. Before either of them can say a word to each other, Vanitas appears out of nowhere and pounces on him.

"You better be _really _nice to my sister, or I'm going to sic Flood on you," he says, tugging on Terra's less-casual-than-usual shirt. Flood's probably about a hundred years old in hamster years, but he's lived through Vani's abuse (including being painted blue) and he's still just as good at biting as ever. I wonder if he's even a normal hamster; he was a Christmas present from Uncle Xehanort, and I know _he's _not normal.

Terra winks at Aqua. "I've got that taken care of, Van."

"And you better tell her she's beautiful and you love her."

Terra and Aqua both flush, leaving an awkward silence until I tell Vani to go bother Saïx.

"Saïx is on a special mission," he reminds me. Right. I wonder if Father chose tonight to send Saïx present-scouting, or whatever it is, so he wouldn't have to sit around with Vani while Aqua and I go out.

"Then go play Power Rangers or something."

He smirks and takes off up the stairs, apparently satisfied with the awkwardness he's caused.

Terra clears his throat, still pink in the face. "He's right."

"Hm?" Aqua glances up at him, eyes sparkling. They're pretty close to each other, and I'm not sure I should be watching them, so I casually sit on the couch and pretend I'm not eavesdropping.

"You're beautiful, and I love you." Terra's voice is so low I can barely hear it. I sneak a glance over my shoulder to see Aqua's reaction, but her back is facing me.

"Terra… I love you too." She sounds like she's smiling. I try to push down my jealously. They make it sound so easy…

He breathes a sigh of relief.

"Did you ever doubt it?" Aqua asks.

"Aqua, you're a girl. You can't expect me to read your mind."

"I can't exactly read your mind either. Why didn't you tell me before?"

"I didn't want to mess up." He rubs the back of his head, ruffling up spikes that had been combed down. "Let me make it up to you."

"You don't have to do that…" she trails off when Terra's arm finds her waist.

"You might change your mind if you knew what I had in mind."

She whispers something I can't make out, but it makes him smile. Their closeness is making me nervous; I duck behind the couch when Terra and Aqua's lips almost meet, but I'm too slow to stop his gaze from catching mine. He freezes, but I don't see anything else that happens between them because I'm trying to pretend I don't exist.

"Um… I can give you a raincheck," Terra mutters in amusement.

"I suppose that's for the best." Aqua's voice is calm and resigned, but it has a hint of that dangerous edge that tells me I'll be in for it later. Right now I'm just glad that Terra was decent enough to not kiss her while I'm in the room. I don't care if they kiss somewhere else as long as I don't know about it. I mean, Vanitas was right about some things; she's still my sister.

I'm sure they're both thankful I (indirectly) stopped them when Father appears from the back hallway, eyebrows raised. They practically jump apart like repelling magnets, faces so red they look sunburned.

"Sensei." Terra bows quickly while Aqua brushes the wrinkles out of her turquoise shirt, and Father's face softens in amusement.

"I hope this isn't a bad time," he says lightly.

"No, not at all, Father." Aqua sneaks a look of what I think is gratitude at me. I can't help smiling a little smugly.

Then Vanitas appears out of nowhere (sometimes I think he can turn invisible, he's that sneaky) and yanks me up the stairs, so I miss whatever Father says in reply.

"Vani, what are you—"

Grinning mischievously, he holds up his hand. I tilt my head and narrow my eyes, and he rolls his.

"High-five, stupid."

"You're never going to make any friends if you talk like that." I slap his palm anyway. "What's it for?"

"Stopping Aqua from sucking face with that loser, _obviously._ I would've done something, but they noticed you first so I don't have to get in trouble." His grin returns.

"I didn't _mean _to do that! It's so embarrassing…" My face heats up. I really wasn't planning to spy on anything like _that, _and I didn't mean to mess things up for them either; I was just there and curiosity got the best of me…

"You mean you would've let them make out?" He gapes like I suggested feeding Flood to one of the stray cats that hang around our backyard. "Aqua's our sister!"

"Who also loves Terra and has every right to kiss him if she wants to."

"No she doesn't!" He apparently realizes he's too loud because he continues in a whisper, "She can only kiss me and you and Saïx and Father!"

I snort, trying to hold back all-out laughter. Vani's not dumb, but there are some areas where he seems paradoxically ignorant. Maybe he's so appalled by Aqua kissing anyone because she's always like a mom to him, since he wasn't even a year old when Mom passed away.

I sit on the top hardwood step, pulling him down next to me. "Vanitas, someday you'll understand."

"I'm not a _kid," _he growls, crossing his arms. "I get it. But I don't want all that mushy heart-bleeding garbage."

"I don't expect you to.."

"But _you _do." Vani glares, yellow eyes burning. His hands grip the stair so tightly they look white. "You're going to run off with Axel and leave me too."

I practice keeping my expression relaxed, taking a deep breath. "Nobody's leaving you. It's okay to love…" I break off my sentence, realizing it would make me admit more about my feelings for Axel than I'd like Vani to know.

He scowls, seeming to get the picture anyway. "Fine. Do whatever you want." His scowl morphs into a smirk. "Make out with Axel all night long for all I care," he teases.

"_Vanitas!" _ I ball my fists.

"If he even shows up. How late is he already?"

I freeze. Embarrassment and anger are replaced by anxiety, and I run downstairs, almost falling on my face before I reach the bottom. Father's still talking to Terra and Aqua, something about being mature adults and setting a good example for me, but I don't pay attention. I'm busing looking at the analog clock on the wall, the one that has two keys for hands, they one that says Axel is already ten minutes late. Panicking, I run to the kitchen and check the digital clock on the oven to make sure. It reads 6:10 in bright red numbers.

I rush back to the living room and shift from foot to foot while I wait for Father to stop talking.

"Yes, Xion?" He finally addresses me.

"Axel's late." I hope I don't sound as worried as I feel.

"Hmm… It is quite rude to keep a young lady waiting," Father says. Great, now he's going to be biased against Axel before he even shows up. _If _he even shows up. I panic even more at the thought of our date going wrong before we even have a chance for it to go right.

"I'm sure he'll be here," Aqua assures me, apparently reading my mind.

"Yeah, he'd have to be a jerk to stand you up," Terra interjects. I suddenly remember that that's what got Axel dumped so many times: unreliability. I feel cold all over and half-sit, half-collapse on the couch by Aqua.

"He'll come." She puts an arm around my shoulder. Father looks grim, like he's imaging a suitable punishment for someone who stood up his daughter.

Axel wouldn't do that, right? Get my hopes up and then burn them down? No, I _know _he wouldn't. If nothing else, he's still my best friend. I can count on one hand the times he let me down (three), and those were all when he was dating Larxene.

Could he have forgotten the time? No, he has Kairi to remind him. So why isn't he here?

Vanitas flings himself onto my lap, which he's definitely too big for. "If he doesn't come you can play with me instead."

I push him off – gently, because I don't want to look bad in front of Father – and he sulks, leaning over the armrest beside me.

"Don't bother her, Van," Aqua says.

"He is coming." Father smiles.

"But what if he's not?" I ask anxiously, and Father points out the window behind us, where a bright red car is pulling up in the driveway. My heart jumps in relief, and I run out the door (barely remembering to throw on my jacket and scarf) before anyone knocks.

Axel isn't even out of the car before he starts apologizing. "Xion, I'm so sorry we're late, Mom took _forever _fussing over me and Kairi and then—"

I glomp-hug him before he can finish explaining.

"—we had to pick up Sora… heh." He hugs me back, and I feel like melting rainbows again.

"It's okay." It is now, anyway. He lets go and I back up enough to look at him – he's as handsome as ever in a nice orange vest, green scarf, and khaki pants (which I have a sneaking suspicion his mom helped him pick out), and his hair's still styled in his usual gravity-defying spikes that I always want to poke (if I was tall enough to easily reach them). It takes me a moment to realize that he's been staring at me in pretty much the same way I've been staring at him.

"Um, do you…?" I ask hesitantly, pulling at the hem of my shirtsleeve under my jacket.

"Xion… wow. You look amazing." He looks kind of stunned. I smile a little, suddenly shy under his bright green gaze.

"You do too."

Then Kairi and Sora hop out of the car, laughing about something, and Aqua, Terra, Vanitas, and Father join us from inside. Father gives Axel a disapproving look that fades slightly when he hears his honest apology.

"I trust you won't make the same mistake again," Father says.

"It wasn't really his fault—" I start to say, but Axel silences me by putting an arm around my shoulders.

"I won't," he replies.

"Good. Take care of her, and I hope you all have a wonderful night," Father says, dismissing us warmly and turning towards the house. I look up at Axel, smiling with the warmth of his arm around me. I appreciate his body heat even more with last night's snow still on the ground.

"Ready for your first date, Xi?" He asks.

I start to reply–

"Axel and Xion, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-"

Aqua clamps a hand over Vani's mouth before I can strangle him – which I'm really tempted to do, even though Father's watching us from the window.

"Come on, Van." She places a firm hand on his shoulder, but she can't stop him from finishing the rest of his rhyme as he's dragged inside. Sora and Kairi only make it worse by giggling behind me.

"He did something like that to me and Aqua too," Terra explains to Axel, who I can't look at because my face is too red. So much for all my practice.

He just laughs, which I take as a good sign. "I really wonder how he ended up related to the rest of you."

Aqua returns from taking Van inside. "He's not usually this obnoxious…"

"Yes he is," I grumble, still looking at the ground. Then I realize I must look really immature to Axel, so I look up again, resolving not to let Vani ruin my night. "Are we going to leave now?"

"Yeah, what are we waiting for?" Sora asks happily.

"We can leave now," Aqua says, pulling her keys out of her coat pocket and unlocking the light-blue minivan that's older than dirt.

"Wait, we're taking the _Rainfell?" _I ask. Normally I wouldn't mind so much; that's the car Aqua drives me, Saïx, and Vani in to school, but it's really beat up on the inside. The only reason we still have it is because of Mom.

"There's no other car we all fit in," Aqua points out. Of course; Saïx took his Luminary to go on his mission for Father.

"We could cram in my Earthshaker," Terra offers. He and Ven were in the Rainfell with us the time the transmission went out.

"Terra, there's no way we'll fit in that truck. There aren't enough seatbelts."

"What's so bad about the van?" Sora asks.

Aqua replies "Nothing" at the same time Kairi, Terra, and I say "Everything."

"C'mon, it can't be worse than my car," Axel says. Even though his Frolic Flame looks nice on the outside, it was his father's and even older than the Rainfell. Since Lea's a welder and mechanic, though, I trust his car more. "It's had so many parts replaced, I'm surprised it still runs."

"Well, our minivan _should _have more parts replaced," I reply. The door, the windshield wipers, the tires…

"Why haven't you taken it in to my dad?"

"It's still in working condition," Aqua says. Which is technically true, but it would be nice if we had another option. I don't trust the Rainfell if it starts snowing.

Sora shrugs and yanks open the sliding door, which used to be automatic. "If it works, it's good enough for me." He and Kairi climb in, taking two of the seats (that are missing headrests) in the middle row.

"If you say so, Aqua." Terra opens the driver's side door for her like a gentleman before taking shotgun, which leaves me and Axel in the very back.

"Ladies first," Axel says with a grin. I scramble undignifiedly into the back, hoping I don't look too ridiculous, and he slides into the seat on my left with about the same amount of awkwardness.

"If you have a working seatbelt, fasten it now," Terra jokes.

I see Aqua roll her eyes when she checks the rearview mirror. "Only one of the seatbelts is broken."

"Mine," Axel says after trying to click it several times. "I'll just take that seat."

Before I could point out that I could slide over and he could have my seat, he practically climbs over me to the seat on my right. Aqua glares at him in the rearview and points out exactly what I was thinking.

"Oh. Whoops." He chuckles awkwardly. "Sorry, Xion."

"I'm fine," I mumble, trying to keep my blush down. His knee is brushing mine comfortably, and his hand is close enough to hold, but I'm not that brave yet.

Then a shiver of excitement goes through me when I remember I'm actually here, now, going on a date with Axel. I've waited so long for this.

Aqua turns the key to start the car, Sora tells Kairi a joke and she laughs, and Axel oh-so-casually places his hand on mine. I smile up at him, not caring how red my face might be.

This is going to be the best night of my life.

**A/N: Yes I totally just named their cars after keyblades. XD This is an AU; sue me. :P Oh, except Luminary, that's one of Saïx's claymores in 358/2 Days. Lunatic, his main claymore, sounded a bit too odd for a car name, even for me.**

**The Rainfell is pretty much based on a clunker van my family has. The Knights are pretty well-off, so I'm not entirely sure it makes sense for them to have such a clunker of a car… but Xion just started talking and that's what happened. Go figure; apparently it has sentimental value. I'm not a real author, I just write what the voices in my head tell me to. xP/*sweatdrop***

**Sometime I'll have to write a chapter of "Between the Cracks" where Vanitas isn't so obnoxious. ^^; I really want to write him and Xion being cute with each other, because even though they get on each other's nerves they still love each other. :3 The sisterly Xion/Aqua in this was pretty fun to write. I'm the oldest of four like Aqua, but I'm more like Xion in a lot of ways. Writing this actually made me wish I had an older sister.**

**Xion sometimes calls her mom Mother and sometimes Mom. It depends on the memories associated with her at the particular moment. I kind of just go with what Xion's giving me. ^^;**

**Next up is Saïx's POV, so you guys'll have to wait just a little longer for their actual date. ^^;; Sorry, but that's how the timeline needs to go.**


	7. Endurance

Axel refers to my house as a castle, but the Sultanas' house quite literally resembles a palace, with a domed Arabian-esque roof and two turrets. It's somewhat out of place between several houses that do resemble more standard castles.

I pause at the door, wondering if Jasmine's father will be as strict with me as my father is with Aqua's dates – and now Axel, unfortunately. I wouldn't need looming threats to make me treat Jasmine respectfully, but I'm still slightly intimidated by the thought that her father might act like mine. However much I understand wanting to be protective, I don't enjoy the thought of being on the receiving end.

I straighten my collar with one hand, the other clasped tightly around a small bouquet of flowers – jasmine flowers. I hope she'll appreciate the irony and not find it insulting. It is considered proper to give girls flowers before taking them on dates, right? Zack liked to bring Aqua flowers.

I knock on the door, taking a startled step back when it flings open mid-knock.

"Why hello, dear boy!" A hand grasps mine – damaging the flowers I'm holding – and pumps it up and down with as much energy as the voice. Blinking quickly, I look down and see that both belong to a somewhat short and round man. "Come in, come in!"

He practically drags me into the house, where Jasmine is petting a giant cat, assumedly Rajah, and looking simultaneously amused and exasperated.

"Don't scare him, Father," she says. I don't see much family resemblance between them.

"Of course not! I wouldn't scare the first boy you've accepted all year!"

I raise my eyebrows in slight surprise. I know Jasmine can be picky, but am I really special enough for her father to make such a fuss?

"It's a pleasure to meet you, er… Sia–Six–Sss…" Mr. Sultana snaps his fingers in thought.

"Saïx," I say.

"Saïx, yes, of course! A handsome name for a handsome young man."

Jasmine giggles as she rolls her eyes, approaching us with Rajah at her heels. "You're embarrassing him."

Now that she points it out, my face feels warm. This escapade is already off to a far-too-interesting start… And I've neglected the proper formalities.

"I'm pleased to see you, Jasmine." I hold out what's left of the flowers, not-quite-lying. I could be in a far worse situation; I could've been stuck with one of the Bimbette triplets. At least Jasmine is intelligent… And all things considered, she really isn't obnoxious unless I'm ignoring her.

She sniffs the blossoms and smiles. "It's nice to see you too. I suppose these are your sense of humor?" She gives the flowers a small shake, accidentally making a few white petals fall. I shrug and hope she meant that in a positive way.

"Thank you for allowing me to date your daughter." I give Mr. Sultana a respectful nod.

"Thank _you, _Saïx, for having the patience to put up with her-"

"Father!" Jasmine exclaims.

"Well, you're not always compliable-"

While they argue, Rajah rubs his cantaloupe-sized head against my leg, purring contentedly. I smile at him and scratch his neck, and he rolls over at my feet.

"Aww, Rajah likes you," Jasmine coos, rubbing the tabby's stomach. "He must not believe the werewolf rumors."

I snort but smile just a little. "I doubt he's heard them, unless you've been spreading them around."

Before Jasmine can make some witty reply, Mr. Sultana takes the flowers from Jasmine to place in a vase and shoos us out the door.

"Go on, go on! Have fun, you don't want to sit around this old place all day! Goodbye!"

The door shuts loudly, leaving us alone under the porch and cloudy sky – Jasmine's thin sweater doesn't look like it will offer much protection if it starts to snow.

"We're going ice skating. Do you believe that's warm enough?" I ask, gesturing to her clothing, and she frowns.

"That's the first thing you're going to say about how I look?" She puts a hand on her hip.

"It wasn't about how you look; it was about your health. There's no reason to let yourself freeze."

"Hmm… I can count on you to keep me warm, can't I?" She smiles coyly, slipping her arm through the cook of mine.

"If you fail to do so yourself, I suppose I have no choice." I pause, smelling the jasmine still lingering around us. It's stronger than before; possibly she has perfume as well. "…You do look nice," I say to correct my earlier tactlessness.

The smile now on her face looks even nicer than her silky clothing. "And you're very handsome, Saïx."

I do my best not to react, but my face warms. I'm not used to receiving compliments like that. Not that I mind them.

"Aren't you going to get me out of the cold?" Jasmine teases when I don't reply. I cough once.

"Yes. My father would like to meet you before we officially go out."

XXX

Jasmine talks most of the drive there, probably because she wants to take advantage of the two of us being together in a confined space.

"I'm sorry about my father," she says. "He doesn't mean to be rude, but he gets excited easily."

"I could tell," I reply evenly. My eyes are on the road, but I can feel her studying me out of the corner of my eye.

"What's your father like?"

I pause for a moment before answering. "He's stern but kind. A good father." 'Good' isn't a strong enough word to describe Eraqus Knight, but I'm not comfortable saying exactly how much I appreciate and respect him to anyone outside of my family.

"He sounds like he might be like you."

I glance at her, momentarily distracted from the road. "How did you come up with that idea?"

"I just got that feeling." She shrugs. Her father isn't anything like her; why does she automatically assume that I'm like mine? …I wish I could be more like Father.

"He's kinder than I am," I mumble.

She leans over and places a hand on my shoulder, her seat belt not hindering her enough. "I know you're kind. You just waste too much time pretending to be all grumpy and annoyed at everyone."

The only other person to say something that blunt about me was Axel. How could she see through me so easily? Perhaps I need to start paying the same sort of attention to her.

Her hand isn't uncomfortable on my shoulder, and it isn't too distracting from my driving, so I don't shrug her off.

"…I don't _really _annoy you, do I?" Jasmine asks.

I pause. She's distracting in class, but… That's not really her fault. It's mine. I should be focused enough to avoid distractions, even when she does go a little far to get my attention. That's not entirely an annoyance with her, though, more of an annoyance at myself.

"No," I answer. I realize that her presence isn't actually annoying at all. Maybe tonight won't be completely unbearable.

Jasmine smiles, and we fall into silence for a few minutes, during which I force myself to focus on my surroundings rather than on trying to decode what Jasmine might be thinking about. We finally reach the edge of town, where fountains and gardens blend into forested mountains.

Jasmine removes her hand from my shoulder to push a button on the radio, letting out a loud blast of some obnoxious pop song.

"Turn that off," I tell her, grimacing in physical pain.

She grins and turns it louder. "For being in choir, you don't seem to enjoy music."

"_This _is not music." I change the station to a soothing classical melody. "I have no issue with something of this sort."

But Jasmine isn't listening now; she's shuffling through the stack of CD cases in the center console. "Sooo, you like Shimomura _and _Disney?" She teases.

"It's better than that deplorable excuse for music on most radio stations." I try not to sound too defensive.

"I knew you enjoyed our last recital." She smiles smugly. "You sang louder on "A Whole New World" than you usually do."

"So did you." Not the most creative reply, but it draws the attention away from me.

"It's my favorite song." As if I wasn't already aware of that; I hear her hum it almost every day in Trigonometry.

"Disk two, track seven," I say without looking at her.

"Hm?"

"You may listen to it, if you like."

I catch her smiling out of the corner of my eye as she inserts the disk. "I suppose you have some cover-up excuse for why you know the exact track number?"

This will be a long night if I keep trying to protect my dignity. She seems intent on exposing my "secrets" anyway.

"Do you expect me to?" I ask, and she shrugs.

"You've made a habit of it." "A Whole New World" begins to play from the car's speakers.

"Well I don't," I say bluntly.

Jasmine accepts this with a grin, humming along to the song as I drive up Departure Drive, the winding road that leads to my house.

"_Unbelievable sights, indescribable feeling…"_

I don't mind that much when Jasmine sings out loud, though only to the female parts, which creates a slightly odd-sounding effect. She must notice this too, because she says, "I can't sing it all by myself."

"Of course not. It's a duet." Obviously, it's not meant to be sung alone.

"Exactly." She smiles. I glance at her in puzzlement before returning my eyes to the road.

"Is that your way of asking me to sing with you?"

She sighs. "Is that your way of saying no?"

"…Not while I'm driving," I answer, not wanting to offend her. She looks a little offended anyway, her lips curved downwards.

"You're good at making excuses," she says grumpily. "Were you being honest when you said I don't annoy you?"

I grimace internally. Again, I haven't meant to be rude… I wish I had listened to Axel's advice. Or at least asked Aqua for some insider's knowledge on girls. Even if I'm mostly doing this to keep an eye on Axel and Xion, that's no reason to mistreat Jasmine. I could be somewhat less rude and aloof towards her.

"That wasn't an excuse; that was honesty. I need to focus on driving," I say. She still doesn't look satisfied, so I sigh through my nose. "I apologize for sounding rude."

That makes her expression soften a little, but not all the way. "So when we get there you'll have fun and stop looking like you're in pain?"

"I don't look like that." But when I check my face in the rearview mirror, I see a hardened scowl.

"Yes you do. Do you even know how to smile?"

…This really will be a long night. Maybe I was wrong when I said she wasn't annoying. "Yes."

"Then show me."

By that time we're in the driveway, so I manage to get out of a response for now.

"After you've met my father."

XXX

"So you are the elusive Jasmine Sultana," Father says once Jasmine and I are seated on the couch across from him. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise." She nods respectfully, then smiles at me from the corner of her mouth. "So he's mentioned me before?"

"A few times, in passing." Father smiles, and I'm thankful that he hasn't explained exactly what I said about 'that distracting girl who put pencils in my hair.' "Thank you for taking the time to put up with him."

"Father…" This is too similar to what Jasmine had to endure from her father, if on a lesser scale.

"He's not too insufferable." She's teasing me by using that word, the same way Axel and my siblings like to.

"May we have permission to leave now?" I ask, forcing myself to keep still. Axel and Xion and the others are probably already at the ice skating rink, and I don't want to leave them unsupervised for too long. Well, they have Aqua, but she's still more easily distracted by Terra than I am by Jasmine.

Father looks at me curiously. "If you are that eager to be dismissed, you may go." Father stands, the signal that we may rise as well, and shakes Jasmine's hand. "I'm sorry I haven't had the chance to get to know you better. We would be happy to have you and your family over for dinner sometime."

"I'd be honored," Jasmine replies. "You do have a nice son, you know."

Father smiles like he already considers her one of his daughters. I should have foreseen the consequences of this; even if I stay hidden from Axel and Xion tonight, they'll eventually find out. But it's too late to go back now.

"I'm glad you can see the good in him," Father says to Jasmine.

"I'd rather you not talk about me like I'm not here," I mumble, trying not to look too impatient.

"We were saying nice things about you, at least," Jasmine replies with a smile, hand hovering close to mine. I take it since that seems to be the appropriate action.

"I appreciate that," I admit. Her hand is oddly soft; I doubt she's ever performed physical labor.

"Have a nice evening," Father says, walking us out the door. "And remember your manners, Saïx."

"I will." I've been sadly failing in that capacity so far. I'll have to remedy that if I want to keep this date from ending in horrible disaster.

"Thank you, Mr. Knight." Jasmine waves.

I grab my heavy coat on the way out, feeling like I'm suiting up for battle.

**A/N: Disney's weird in this. There are the actual Disney characters, but Disney songs (and probably the movies too) still exist, though the songs are sung by different people. No, this doesn't make much sense. *sweatdrop* **

**Axel isn't the _best _person to ask about girls, especially since he's been dumped so many times, but Saïx can't think of anyone better. Axel's main problem was that he would almost always put his friends before his girlfriends (which was a good thing, actually, but his girlfriends didn't see it that way) and that he dated multiple girls at the same time (also, not necessarily a bad thing, but he didn't tell any of those girls that, and he went too fast with them and cared more about having fun and kissing than about any of their feelings). By now he's learned from his mistakes, though, and he feels guilty about that.**

**Don't worry about Jasmine and ****Saïx**, they'll be nicer to each other soon. Probably. :P Anyway, next up is Axel's POV, including the actual date. :D I've been waiting so long to write that chapter. ^^  



	8. Ice

**A/N: I AM SO SORRY I have neglected this for so long. The editing took forever; it started out awful. I think I fixed at least 90% of the awfulness, though, so it should be worth it.**

**Anything else of importance…? Nope, I don't think I have any notes at this moment. (But I'll totally think of like, ten things right after I post this. *sweatdrop*)**

**Axel's POV.**

I'm pretty good at lying to people, long as I don't look them in the eyes. Just smile and slip a few words off my tongue before I think too hard about the consequences. It's easy – when it's not someone I care about.

It was bad enough acting like this date wasn't a big deal while talking to Saïx. I wasn't just trying to convince him, I was trying to convince myself, too. Now, seeing Xion even more beautiful than ever… the only way I can describe it is it feels like someone's stirring soup in my chest. And I don't mind.

_She's mine tonight, _I think for a second. _I don't have to share her with Saïx or Roxas or anyone._

No, bad Axel, that's not right. This isn't like all the other dates I've been on. This is _Xion, _my best friend, not just another hot girl to steal a kiss from – not that I would mind –

Backpedal backpedal _stop it, _Axel. Bad. I can't go all night thinking stuff like that.

I'm going to do things right this time. Not go so fast, not jump in without testing the waters. Respect her personal space. Respect the promise I made to Saïx…

It might be too late for that. I've already taken Xion's hand, and whatever happens tonight, I know something's going to change.

I can lie to other people, but I've never been good at lying to myself.

XXX

Holding Xion's hand felt like holding a block of ice: cold, hard, but slowly melting. She's smiling, so that's good, but her palm is sweating even though it's freezing cold. Or is that my palm sweating? I can understand her being nervous; this is her first date. So what's my excuse?

I act nonchalant, but that's all it is, an act. Usually I don't worry much about accidentally pushing girls' buttons… which has been a pretty big mistake in the past… but with Xion, I'm nervous I'll cross some invisible line and she'll shut down on me. Plus Saïx and their dad and maybe even Aqua would murder me. Even Vanitas would hate me (more than he hates everyone), and he'd hide his demon hamster in my bed—

Man, when did I start being so paranoid? _Relax. _How can I tell Xion not to be nervous when I'm acting so weird?

Sora and Kairi are chattering about something and laughing every five seconds. Aqua's trying to slap Terra's hand away from the radio while somehow focusing on the road. And Xion's still almost-frozen, pointedly keeping her eyes away from me.

"Something wrong, Xi?" I ask, squeezing her hand. She jerks back instinctively, like I startled her, and I get a painful mental flash of Saïx's glare.

"No," she replies, but she doesn't sound convinced herself.

"You're nervous." I want to put an arm around her, but in addition to imaginary-Saïx, I catch Aqua's glance in the rearview. She must be psychic; she's still defending the radio and driving as well as possible in this piece-of-junk van.

Xion dips her head, but her hair doesn't fall into her face since it's pinned back. It's pretty like that, plus I get the bonus of still looking at her eyes. "It's my first date."

"So?" I ask, flashing a smile to comfort her.

"…I don't know what I'm supposed to do."

Thankfully that rules out the possibility that I'm making her uncomfortable. "You don't have to do anything special."

"I don't?" She blinks. Her eyes look so big and blue; when did they start looking so… like that?

"Nope." I smile. It's just like her to make things overly complicated. And just like me to be a hypocrite by thinking that. "Just be yourself. Well, and you don't have to look like someone taped a stick to your back."

"Huh?"

"You're sitting up really straight."

Her face turns pink. Pinker than before, anyway. "Oh." She shifts in her seat, uncrossing her ankles. "Father likes us to sit with good posture…"

I know that, but she looks way more uncomfortably stiff than usual. "Don't worry about it. I just want you to be comfortable."

"I am," she insists, and her knee brushes mine. I smile and lay my hand close to hers before Kairi distracts my attention.

"Before you get _too _cozy back there, could you grab the extra coat in the trunk?"

Sora giggles, legit _giggles. _I really wonder how Kairi can crush on that kid. Xion quickly backs down, shrinking into her seat, and I shoot a glare at Kairi. I guess I deserve it for teasing her about Sora for so long, but still. She's supposed to be the nice one out of the two of us.

"I told you you'd get cold." I turn around anyway, stretching the seatbelt, and grab a familiar purple coat out from under Xion and Aqua's ice skates. "Hey, isn't this Xion's?"

"Yes," Aqua says from up front. "I told Kairi to bring a coat too, but I knew she wouldn't listen, so I brought one of Xion's."

"We wear the same size, and I had an extra." Xion shrugs. I grin and throw the coat on Kairi's head, making Xion laugh.

"You messed up my hair!" Kairi complains, trying to comb the static-y strands down with her fingers.

"Your hair's fine, Kairi." Sora takes the hand she was fixing her hair with.

"No it's not…" she mumbles, self-conscious as always. I'm glad Xion doesn't worry the same way (most of the time); I've tried to explain to Kairi that guys get annoyed when girls beat themselves up over how they look.

"It didn't explode into spikes like mine." He grins. "Besides, you'd be pretty even if you were bald."

I can't see Kairi's face as she wraps the coat around herself, but she's probably blushing. Sora's a complete dork, but she eats that stuff up. I turn and glance at Xion. She'd stare at me like I was crazy if I said something that dumb. Luckily I'm more gifted with wit than Kairi's crush.

"Did you bring a coat?" I ask Xion.

"Yeah, it's in the back," she replies easily, smiling brightly. "I've got my scarf, too. It gets cold in the ice rink."

I kind of wish she hadn't prepared that much. When the temperature drops, she lets me hold her to keep her warm. It's been sort of a tradition ever since we were kids.

"I just have this vest and my scarf." I shrug.

"Really?" She grins back, a warning that she's about to start teasing. "I thought your mom would've made you bring a coat with that outfit."

"Wha- how did you know my mom picked this out?" Suddenly I'm the one with the red face.

"Technically I didn't say that, you did." She laughs. "I know you, and I know your mom. She's the only one who would tell you that yellow-green and orange go together."

"I _told _you not to listen to her," Kairi butts in.

"Shut up," I tell her, then mutter, "I like this scarf."

Xion smiles and says, "You're the only one who could pull it off."

It took me a minute to realize she was complimenting me, and by then Kairi is rambling a whole list of my fashion failures – why does she care what I wear? – and Xion is smiling apologetically at me.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to get her started," she whispers.

"Don't worry about it." Then I said louder, interrupting my sister's ramble, "Oi, shouldn't you be hitting on Sora or something?"

She froze mid-sentence and blushed a shade between our hair colors, shrinking back into her seat. Somehow Sora, being the oblivious dork he is, managed to completely miss the whole thing. I think he was asking Terra how he got so buff or something.

Unfortunately there was now a very awkward silence, and Xion looked embarrassed as well. Plus I knew Kairi would find a way to get me back later.

I'm trying to think of some way to break the awkward, but Xion beats me to it. "Did you tell Roxas that we're going ice skating tonight?"

"So you didn't?" I ask to cover the fact that I couldn't bring myself to. Of course the thought had crossed my mind that Roxas might like her, and she might like him. Same age, close friends, etc. etc. So give me a break if I was just a little bit nervous about his reaction. Even if he doesn't like her – and if he does he should've asked her out already – I don't want him to feel like a third wheel. He's like my little brother, and he's my best friend, but he can't do everything with me. Especially not this.

"I wasn't sure if you were okay with me telling anyone," she says apprehensively.

"It's not a secret, Xi. I just didn't want him to feel left out." He'll feel more left out when he finds out later, but I don't have to worry about that right now. "Why d'you ask, anyway?"

She shrugs. "Just wondering."

We relapse into silence, eavesdropping on Terra and Aqua and Sora and Kairi's conversations, exchanging glances and snorts that translate into our own secret commentary.

"-Riku kept trying to make me study, but I couldn't focus so we ended up getting ice cream-"

"_Who does that remind you of?" _Xion asks with a look and an almost-smirk.

I fake innocence. _"How should I know?"_

"Sora." Kairi shakes her head, but she giggles anyway. "If you two goof off every time you try to study, I'll have to come help _both _of you."

"_Pfft, like she would get any less distracted." _I snort and roll my eyes.

"_Only as distracted as you are around me," _Xion's small grin seems to tease, but I'm probably imagining that.

"Riku's actually good at studying. I'm the one that needs help," Sora admits.

"_Translation: he wants her all to himself."_

It's harder since they're farther up, but Xion discreetly points at Aqua, so I listen in to her and Terra's conversation.

"-can't believe you and Van have something in common." Aqua laughs. What did I miss?

"Power Rangers isn't just for ten-year-olds," Terra pouts, and she smiles teasingly.

"You're right. Van is still immature for his age."

I manage to restrain my laughter, but Xion fails. Terra turns to see why she suddenly broke into giggles, and Aqua stares at us from the rearview mirror.

"See, I _knew _you were lying about being ticklish." I grin at Xion and wink subtly.

"Wha-? Oh, yeah. You could've warned me before using your Super Tickle Attack of Doom, though." She grins back.

Aqua sighs and mutters, "They better not _mumble mumble_ the whole _mumble_… thought Axel _mumble mumble mumble_…" Too bad I can't make out all of what she says. I know I caught my name in there.

Xion and I silently agree to stop eavesdropping on the others' conversations, but for once I can't think of anything else to talk about. Well I bet I could, but I'm actually content with just sitting here next to her.

I watch the frozen streets out the window… Xion's boots clicking together when we bump over inconsistencies in the pavement… Sora holding his breath trying to get rid of his hiccups until his face turns purple… Xion's eyelashes as she blinks so slowly… Terra making Aqua laugh by singing along to some girly pop song on the radio… Xion tentatively leaning closer to me… Streetlamps turning on as the sun sinks down… My hand moving towards Xion's again… Xion…

Aqua turns a corner, and the sliding door on Sora's – and my – side flings open. He screams, which is what I think shocks Xion back to her original stiff-and-straight position more than anything else. I reach forward and push the door half-closed, and Terra reaches back to slam it the rest of the way.

"Just another day in the Rainsmell," Terra says with a grin. Sora's scooted practically on top of Kairi to get away from the door.

"Rainfell," Aqua corrects automatically, sounding like she's been through this more than a couple times.

"Same thing." Terra shrugs.

"Can I switch seats?" Sora pleads.

"Well, you're pretty much in my seat already…" Kairi points out with a mix of amusement and embarrassment.

"Whoops, sorry Kai." He doesn't scoot completely back to his seat, but I doubt she minds. Of course _I _mind, but I've already got a strike against me for my earlier comment about her and Sora, and I know she keeps track of things like that. Never doubt Kairi's ability to get revenge for the tiniest things. Especially if said things involve Sora.

"It's always an adventure in this car, huh?" I grin at Xion.

"Only every day." She grins back. "I thought I was going to die one time; Aqua was driving me and Saïx to get a birthday present for Vanitas…"

By the time she finishes the story of how she nearly dove out the broken door to save a Red Power Ranger action figure, Aqua's pulling into the skating rink parking lot. I'm last out since I was stuck in the back corner. I stretch and roll my shoulders, perfectly comfortable in the weather that makes everyone else, even Terra, shiver.

"You would think I'd be used to the cold after living here through sixteen winters…" Xion mumbles, pulling her jacket more tightly around herself.

"Global Cooling. I'm telling you, it's a real thing," Terra says. Aqua rolls her eyes at him.

I take Xion's sidelong glance as permission to slide an arm around her waist – no, shoulders. That's safer. (Besides, she's so short that I can't really hold her around her waist without pressing her right up to my side.)

"Global Cooling's going to have to try a lot harder to get to me, heh."

My arm brushes an exposed bit of Xion's neck, and it feels as cold and smooth as metal. "I don't know how you stay so warm…"

"I eat my vegetables," I joke. If Saïx was here, he'd call me out on that and bring up my unhealthy eating habits, like eating grease-soaked pizza from the cafeteria almost every day. The only time I actually eat vegetables is when Mom makes me or I cook for other people, like the other day.

Aqua gets her and Xion's ice skates, and we head towards the rink.

"Isn't it kinda ironic that we're going ice skating inside when all the fountains are frozen over?" I mean, the ice rink's nice and fancy-schmancy, I just think it's funny.

"You couldn't skate on those," Aqua says. "Lakes or ponds aren't very safe, either."

"This ice has to be thick enough, or else it could break." Xion shivers, huddling closer.

"Guess that makes sense," I shrug.

Like I said earlier, the Radiant Garden Skating Rink is pretty fancy since they rebuilt it a couple of years ago. There are two rinks, one for ice skating and one for roller skating, and on the second floor there's a balcony that goes around the edge of both of them. Plus they've got the best arcade games in town since they merged with the old arcade, which are usually what I'm here for. Sometimes I roller blade too, if I feel like it.

We pool all our munny with Aqua since she gets an employee discount, and she pays for our skate rentals. When the girl at the counter asks what size I wear, I laugh, not paying attention to the annoyed "hurry-up-ugh-stop-wasting-my-time" look she gives me.

"I've never ice skated before."

"Really? Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Xion asks, unzipping her boots.

"It… uh… didn't really seem important until now…"

The ice skate-girl rolls her eyes, drumming her neon-painted fingernails loudly on the counter. "Do you want the skates or not?"

I tell her my shoe size and she shoves a pair the next size up at me. She turns to the next customer before I can complain, but Xion and Aqua explain that the particular brand runs a size too big, and I'll be glad for the extra room, especially around my ankles. They're right.

"These things are worse than bowling shoes…" I mutter, sitting down to lace them up. Xion and Aqua already have theirs on and are leaning on the bench but standing up. How are we supposed to walk the few feet to the actual rink in these?

"I know what you mean," Terra agrees.

Sora shrugs. "They're not so bad."

Kairi looks down at his feet and makes a noise halfway between a laugh and an exasperated sigh. "That's because yours are, like, three sizes too big!"

"Nah, it's more like four," I say with mock seriousness.

"I always wear shoes this big," Sora pouts.

I look over at Xion's skates while Kairi comforts him girlishly. "Who don't yours go up as far as ours?"

"These are better than the rentals," she explains. "It's easier spin and do other tricks when you can move your ankles."

"You know tricks?" I raise an eyebrow curiously. Xion never told me she was good at ice skating. She mentioned going with her family a few times, but I thought it was just a casual thing.

"Aqua taught me a few," she replies, looking pleased with herself. That makes sense; Aqua's a part-time ice skating instructor. Why wouldn't she show her sister some moves?

"She's the best," Terra adds with a grin.

Aqua blushes. "There are plenty of others better than me…"

Terra snorts. "Name one."

"There's… um… well there's Casey…"

"Casey Carlyle? That's just one person, not _plenty," _Terra says, smiling and squeezing her hand. "You don't have to be so modest."

I ignore them and turn back to Xion. "How hard is ice skating, anyway?"

"You'd be surprised." She smiles adorably. At first Imaginary-Saïx's scowl rears its ugly head for the first time in a while and I try to push Xion's smile out of my mind, but we're on a date and Saïx's isn't looking over our shoulders, and she _is _cute and nobody's going to stop me from liking her.

"I get to teach you something for once," she adds, and I smile back.

"Who knows, maybe I'll be a natural."

Terra laughs. "I don't know _any _guys who're naturals at ice skating."

"Saïx is," Xion says. I'm not surprised; Saïx has lots of talents I'd never expect. Like singing. But I am kinda surprised I didn't find out about it sooner.

"Ice skating's not just for girls," Aqua adds, rolling her eyes. "Stereotypical Terra…"

"What about you?" I ask him, bailing him out of his girlfriend's lecture on sexism. "You a good skater?"

He shrugs. "Aqua's brought me and Ven a few times, but I'm no expert."

I know Kairi's been here at least once with her friends, so that leaves me and possibly Sora as the only ones with absolutely no clue what we're getting into. Much as I pretend otherwise, I'm a little nervous I'll fall on my face and look like an idiot in front of Xion.

"Is everyone ready?" Aqua asks. We've been sitting around with our skates on for a while, adding to the noise and chaos of the packed room, but I don't mind.

Sora grumbles, "Hang on a sec…" He's still wrestling with his laces, so I guess we weren't just standing around for no reason.

"Sora, you doof…" Kairi smiles and helps him untangle a knot even bigger and tanglier than those you get in your headphones after leaving them in your pocket for two days.

When they're done, we all stand up and awkwardly hobble (Xion shows me how) through the masses of hyper children, exasperated adults, and other couples like us to the rink's actual entrance. Sora falls on top of Kairi, who was trying to steady him, before we're even on the ice. Aqua and Xion help them up while Terra and I stand back, nearly falling over ourselves in laughter. Kairi sticks her tongue out at me.

"Some gentleman _you _are, leaving the girls to give us a hand."

Terra and I glance at each other sheepishly.

"Sometimes you're such a boy," Aqua teases him.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

I chuckle and shake my head. "Sometimes I wonder if they actually like each other."

"They do," Xion assures me. We lean on each other as we hobble to the entrance.

"How d'ya figure?"

She smiles, then looks away. "Girl's instinct."

Aqua and Terra lead the way onto the ice, Kairi and Sora bring up the rear, and Xion and I are sandwiched in between them. Time to see if I'm an epic fail at this.

"You're not nervous, are you?" Xion asks suddenly.

"Me? Of course not." I laugh, but my throat's dry.

"Oh…" She looks away again, and I wonder if she wasn't talking about ice skating.

Aqua glides like she's weightless when her skates touch the rink. Terra wobbles, but he keeps his balance. Xion is practically a fairy; how can she make balancing on knife-shoes look so effortless?

_C'mon, Axel, don't be a wimp, _I tell myself. _It'll be easy. Just pretend you're rollerblading. _I put on a confident smile.

And then my feet fly out from under me.

**A/N: Axel abuse is one of my favorite ways to begin and end chapters, in case you haven't noticed from any of my other fics. ^^;**

**I feel like Sora should've talked a lot more, but everyone else wanted to talk more than him. :/ Probably because I don't write Sora that much.**

**Casey Carlyle is a reference to the non-animated Disney movie, "Ice Princess." The random girl at the ice skate booth was just an OC I added for fun.**


End file.
